Magical Misfortunate Incident
by IrisofParadise
Summary: When the magic trio decide to have a meeting to test out some new spells Romania found, it doesn't go exactly as planned; England, Romania, and Norway are turned into children leaving the other countries confused on what to do. I wrote this at one in the morning so I'll probably go back and fix it tomorrow later today?
1. Chapter 1

**When the magic trio decide to have a meeting to test out a new spell, it doesn't go exactly as planned; England, Romania, and Norway are turned into children leaving the other countries confused on what to do.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

_'Wow. I didn't realize how much junk I had...'_ Vladimir, otherwise known as the personification of Romania, thought as he moved another box. He was at the current moment cleaning out his attic. He picked up a box and began to put some old books into it, every so often looking at the titles and reading the first few pages. He soon picked up a small leather bound book, and after reading the title he grinned and quickly flipped the book open and began to look at the table of contents before grinning widely and standing up, book in hand, he left the attic.

_'I'll finish the cleaning later. Gotta tell Arthur and Lukas about this. We've been needing something to practice our magic skills.'_ he thought as he walked towards the stairs leading to the first floor of his house, pulling out his cellphone and flipping through some of the pages of the small book.

Vladimir quickly found Arthur's name and he called the blonde, green eyed personification of England.

:Meanwhile in London, England:  
A green eyed blonde man sat at a desk while it rained softly outside, the sky a dull gray, as he did some paperwork. It was very quiet, other than the sound of rain falling and the small crackles of thunder which were ignored. But the silence was shattered when a loud buzzing pierced the quiet atmosphere.

"Gah!" Arthur yelled out, grabbing at some papers that were falling to the floor. He put them back on the desk and glared at the phone before answering. "Hello? Arthur Kirkland here."

"No! Really? Arthur?" Arthur rolled his eyes and sat back, cellphone pressed to his ear.

"Oh what do you want Vladimir?" he said, scowling slightly.

Vladimir chuckled. "Well~ I was cleaning out my attic earlier~"

"Good for you," the blonde replied sarcastically.

"And I found a book."

"That's excellent. Go read it." Arthur said, yawning.

"A magic book."

"... you have my full attention now." England said after a few second's pause.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Romania said. England could practically hear the arrogant smirk through the phone.

"Any good spells?" Arthur asked as he stood up and looked out the window and watched the rain fall.

"Haha! Heck if I know! I've only looked at a few pages. But I figured we could all use something to practice our magic with. Besides! The three of us haven't hung out in a while. We could use a bit of ah... bonding time~." Romania said.

"I see. You're right. Honestly I haven't been able to practice my magic for a while and the last time I did was about three months ago. You're house I'm guessing?"

"You would be guessing correctly. See you in a few hours then."

"Yes," the blonde nodded, "but before you go; do you want to call Norway or would you like for me to?"

"I'll call him."

"Right. Goodbye then Vlad."

"La revedere(_**goodbye**_) Arthur."

And so with that, both hung up. Arthur turned away from the window and began to stack the forgotten papers on the desk into a neat pile and brought them with him to his room to put into a suitcase along with some clothes. He didn't know how long he was going to be staying at Romania's house, but it was always a good idea to bring some clothes incase he ended up staying longer than expected.

"_England! Are you going on a trip England?"_ a small voice said said.

England looked up and smiled softly. "Well hello there. Yes. I'm going over to Romania's house for a bit."

"_But England! We'll miss you... can we come with you? No one else can see us. It get's lonely."_ The little fairy said, fluttering around England's head, and finally coming to sit on his left shoulder. She watched him as he put a shirt into the suitcase.

"Now don't you worry. I'll be back within a few days. No worries. Can you and the others take care of everything while I'm gone?" the blonde asked looking at the small blonde fairy.

"_Of course we can England!"_ she said, smiling happily as she followed him to the door.

"Good. Then I shall see you and the others in a few days. Goodbye." he said as he walked outside.

:Meanwhile in Copenhagen, Denmark:  
Two blondes were currently laying on a couch together, cuddling rather close, and kissing softly.

"Mmm... Lukas..." The blonde with spiky hair moaned out, running his right hand up the others side.

"Mmm..." The other blonde, Lukas, moaned out very softly.

"You taste like coffee Lukas~" The spiky haired man said, grinning widely.

Lukas pulled away and sat up. "And you taste like an idiot Denmark," he said plainly, rolling his blueish almost lavender eyes.

Denmark laughed and rolled onto his back. "I didn't say that you tasting like coffee was a bad thing Norge." he said, gently pulling Norway back down, but now the Norwegian was on top of him instead of beside him.

"You're still an idiot." Norway said, leaning down to kiss Denmark slowly.

"Mmm~ but~," Denmark moaned out, smiling softly as he ran his hands through the others soft blonde hair. He quickly took out the hair piece that held Lukas' hair out of his face and put it onto the table beside the end of the couch.

Lukas sighed as his bangs fell more into his face. "Denmark..."

The spiky haired blonde just grinned and pulled the smaller blonde back down. "Shh..." And with that Denmark slowly kissed him, lightly licking at Norway's bottom lip. Norway happily opened his mouth, but instead of slipping his tongue into the Norwegian's mouth, the Dane grinned and pulled back. "Ah ah ah~ I'm an idiot, _but_~," he said, playing with the Norwegian's blonde hair; twirling some of it around the tip of his finger and then dropping it and then twirling some of it again.

The smaller blonde looked down at him and quirked an eyebrow. "..." he sighed. "You're an idiot... but you're an awesome idiot Mathias. Happy?" Lukas said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes!" Mathias said triumphantly before leaning up and re-capturing Lukas' lips in a firm lip-lock. Both moaned slightly.

_Buzz buzz buzz buzz!_

Both stopped kissing and Norway sighed and reached over for his cellphone, which was right next to his cross hair piece. His hand was two inches away from it before Denmark grabbed his wrist lightly and shook his head.

_Buzz buzz buzz buzz!_

"If it's important, they'll call back later. C'mon..." Mathias said softly, kissing Lukas' finger tips softly.

_Buzz buzz buzz buzz!_

Lukas looked at his phone as an attempt to see who was calling before nodding and leaning down to kiss Mathias.

_Buzz buzz buzz buzz!_

Mathias slowly began to slide his hands up Lukas' shirt and the Norwegian moaned and buried his face into the Dane's shoulder. Norway softly kissed the side of the Dane's neck and smirked softly at the moan that he received.

_Buzz buzz bu-!_

"Mmm. See? They'll call back later," Denmark said as he began to softly caress the Norwegian's slim stomach and he turned his head so he could kiss at Lukas' neck too.

_Buzz buzz buzz buzz!_

"Oh come on!" the Dane mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Norway smirked. "Let me answer this real quick. Shouldn't take but five minutes Mathias."

_Buzz buzz buzz buzz!_

Lukas gave Mathias a quick peck on the lips and stood up, grabbing his phone and walking out of the living room.

_Buzz bu-_

"Hallo?" he asked monotonously as he brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Hei Norge!(**_Hey Norway)_**" a voice that Norway instantly recognized answered back.

"Romania. Why are you calling?"

"You didn't answer the first time I called."

"That's because I was a bit busy."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Now if you would kindly inform me of why you called?"

"I was cleaning out my attic earlier!"

"Oh. That's lovely. Can I go now?" Norway asked, rolling his eyes and leaning his back against the wall.

"No! Geeze! What's with you and England trying to ditch me now?"

"You called Arthur?" Norway's interest slightly piqued.

"That got your attention? Wow. The way I got Arthur's was that I told him I found a new magic book."

"Now I'm even more interested. Care to share details Vladimir?"

"I'd love to, but here's the thing, I can't. Sorry."

Norway almost facepalmed. "I get the feeling you're being an ass."

"You would be correct!" Romania proclaimed loudly, attempting to do a Dracula laugh.

Norway rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Oh you're no fun."

"I've been told."

"Come over. England's on the way and we're going to try out some of these spells now. Neither of us have had much chance to use our magic for a while. Want to practice for a bit?" Romania asked.

Norway thought it over. He hadn't had much time to practice his magic in a while and it was always more interesting to practice new spells with England and Romania. But then there was Mathias. He couldn't just leave _now_. "I don't think I can leave right at this moment Vlad." Norway finally replied.

"Oh come on! Denmark will be there when you get back! And then you two can go at it like friggin rabbits for all I care!" Romania yelled, rolling his eyes.

Norway turned redder than his flag. "I'm not with Mathi- Denmark. Who said anything about Denmark?"

Romania laughed. "Whatever Norway! Come on! Just one week~ then you can go back to screwing Denmark as much as you'd like."

Norway sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Sometimes you're an ass."

"So you're coming?"

"Yeah yeah. Goodbye Vladimir." And with that, the blonde hung up. He sighed and slipped his phone into the back pocket of his jeans and walked back into the living room where Mathias was now hanging upside down off of the couch.

"What are you doing?" Lukas asked crossing his arms and staring at the spiky haired blonde.

Said blonde shrugged. "I got bored. Who was it?"

"Romania. Wants me to come over for a bit."

"What!" Denmark yelled before falling off of the couch and hitting his head on the floor.

Norway flinched slightly. "Ow. That looked like it hurt. Be careful you moron."

"You're leaving? Now? Really? Norge!"

"It'll only be for a few days Danmark." Norway said as he turned to go into the Dane's bedroom. He started to grab his shoes and put his things back into his suitcase. "When I get back, I'll make it up to you. Promise."

"How?" Denmark asked crossing his arms as he watched the other put things into the suitcase.

"However you want." Norway responded, giving him a quick kiss before walking out of the bedroom, the taller Dane following after him with a small smile. "Alright. See you in a few days. Have fun doing whatever it is you do over there I guess."

"Right. Jeg elsker deg(_**I love you**_) Mathias."

"Jeg elsker også dig(_**I love you too**_) Lukas."

:A few hours later at an airport in Romania**_:_**  
Arthur grabbed his suitcase and looked at his watch, yawning a bit and looking at a board that told the next incoming flights.

_'Hm. One coming from Denmark. Bet that's what__ Norway will be coming in through. Hm... twenty more minutes. Might as well wait.'_ the Brit thought to himself as he sat down in a seat.

Twenty minutes later, and England spotted Norway as he came through the glass doors and the Englishman smiled and waved. Norway nodded and walked over towards him.

"Arthur."

"Lukas."

"Nice to see you. What's with Vladimir's new book?" Norway asked, suppressing a small yawn.

England shrugged. "Bloody hell if I know. He didn't say much about it at all. Do you need to go get your bags?"

The Norwegian nodded and started to walk towards the baggage area. He quickly grabbed his bag and the two walked out of the airport and quickly found a taxi.

* * *

_**A/N: blah. i got super tired, but couldn't sleep, so to cure my insomnia/boredom, i decided to play with this little thought of mine, then wrote(typed? whatever) it down. now you have read it x3 probably not the best thing to read, but i started to work on it at around one in the morning and just finished it and it is now 4:10. woo! x3 insomnia~**_  
_**meh i have a habit of starting a fic, and then just quitting on it, but i actually have inspiration and motivation for this one, and i planned the next two chapters out, so i may actually finish this one! yay! x3  
i think i did the Norway and Denmark thing a bit too fluffy -n-' meh... ill have to go back and fix this when im not half dead...  
ignore any typos and junk please. or kindly inform me of where they are and what they are and i will fix them as soon as i am able to.  
**__**also! i used googletranslate for the translations, so more than likely they're wrong. if anyone knows the correct translations, please tell me and i will fix it as soon as i can!  
have a great night(morning?) peoples :3  
**_

_**Ah! A big thanks to**_** Good Omens _for telling me about my errors! :) thank you so much~! heh google translate sucks. blah to that..._****_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A:N/ again, a big thanks to**_** Good Omens ****_for telling me about my errors! :) thank you so much~! heh google translate sucks. blah to that... but here's the new chapter~ heh i got some motivation for this ficlet :) yay! Also, because I just really don't want to write about what England and Norway do on the way to Romania's house _**_**i am just going to have them sort of arriving there.**_**_ Anywho. I will stop being boring(lame) and allow for you to read on now~_**

* * *

_Chapter 2__  
_

England stretched when he climbed out of the car and let out a small yawn before grabbing his suitcase out of from the trunk of the car, the Norwegian following suit. They payed the taxi driver and watched as he drove away.

"I suppose that we should go inside now. Vladimir is probably ready for us," the green eyed nation said looking at the other blonde before walking over to the door, the blue eyed nation followed after.

The Norwegian sighed and nodded. "Yeah. He's probably got everything set up by now," Norway said as he knocked on the door.

"Wouldn't shock me," England said chuckling softly before the door was thrown open and they were dragged in. "Yes! Finally! You're here! Sometimes I wish that planes would fly faster." Romania said as he dragged the other two blondes into his house.

Norway blinked away his shock and pulled his arm out of the excited Romanian's grip. "Calm down Vladimir. Where's the book?" he asked.

Romania grinned widely and released his hold on England's arm as well. "Everything is all set up in the basement. If you want, you two may put your things into your bedrooms and then we can begin!" Romania turned and began to walk up the stairs. "Your rooms are this way, follow me if you dare~," Romania said, giving a creepy laugh. England rolled his eyes. "You're vampire attempts don't work on us." Romania shrugged. "But don't I make a great vampire?" he said, looking over his shoulder at them and grinning, flashing his sharp canines. Norway shrugged. "It'd be better if we didn't know you as well as we do Vlad."

Romania laughed, "Yeah probably. Well!" He stopped in the middle of a hallway. There was a door on the right and a door on the left. "There's these room, and I'll let you two figure out who wants what room and I'll be in the basement doing the finishing touches. See you guys in a bit then," and with that the Romanian nodded and walked away whistling some tune.

England shrugged. "I'll go on ahead and take this room," he gestured to the room on the right. "See you in a bit Lukas."

Norway nodded and walked into the room on the right as England walked into the room on the left.

England put his suitcase onto the bed and surveyed his surroundings before nodding and smiling softly. The blonde slipped his phone out of his coat pocket and slipped it into the pocket of his pants and slid his jacket off, placing it on the bed next to the suitcase. He turned and walked out of the room and began to descend to the basement.

Norway leaned against the door and looked at his room before shrugging and placing his suitcase onto the foot of his bed and slid his jacket off and threw it over his suitcase. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw that Denmark had text him and he smiled softly before placing the phone on the nightstand next to the bed. _'I'll call him later,'_ the Norwegian thought as he stretched and began to exit the room.

He walked to the door that led down to the basement and slowly opened it, then began to walk down the stairs, closing the door behind him.

"Ah! There you are! Ready to start some magic business you two?" Romania asked, tying his cloak on and then pulling the hood up and grinning widely.

England nodded and smirked as he pulled on his cloak as well and handed one out to Norway who took it and tied it on. "Takk(_**Thank**** you**_)."

"You're very welcome. Now Vlad, what exactly are some of the spells in this book?" England asked, turning to face the Romanian.

Said Romanian rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well you see... here's the thing; I can't exactly read it."

"What? What do you mean you can't read it?" England yelled out.

Norway looked at Romania. "Exactly that! I can't read it! It's in Old English! Or at least a lot of it is. It looks like someone tried to translate it and only got the first few pages translated." Romania said crossing his arms and sighing. "I was hoping that you'd be able to translate some of it."

"I don't know if I can. I haven't really seen much Old English in such a long time, I don't even remember half of the letters or words or anything."

Now, while England and Romania were talking about this, Norway had gotten bored and had walked over to the table that had the book on it. He picked it up and flipped through some of the pages, quirking an eyebrow and then glancing back over to the other two still arguing nations.

"Arth-" "So you're saying that we flew here for no reason?" England cut off the Norwegian.

"There is a reason!" Romania shouted back indignantly.

"Me translating a dead language?" England replied sarcastically.

"Then we can test out these new spells! And some of those spells are already translated." Romania said, crossing his arms. England rolled his emerald colored eyes.

"Vladi-" Norway was once again cut off once again by England shouting, "Then why don't we just use those translated spells you git?"

"Because there aren't very many translated, and I don't know if they're even translated correctly!" Romania shouted back, annoyed.

Norway could feel a migraine forming and he rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath before flipping the book back open and looking at one of the translated spells. _'This one only needs one person. But it doesn't have a title... Oh well. What's the worse that could happen?'_ Norway thought to himself as he skimmed over the words. "Hm... need some candles... I like candles..." he muttered, totally blocking out the arguing Britt and Romanian. The Norwegian looked around and saw them on the other side of the room.

To get to them he would have to go between the two arguing nations.

"..." Norway blinked, then began to walk forward, muttering an "Excuse me. Takk_(**Thank you**_)." as he walked in between them, book still in hand. He quickly grabbed a candle then turned and walked back to the other side of the room, both arguing nations ignoring him. He lit the candle then began to softly chant the translated words.

"This is stupid! If some of it is already translated, then let's practice those!" England yelled.

Romania scoffed. "There may be better ones that weren't translated!"

"Gah!" England said, wanting to strangle the Romanian.

"Just translate it! It won't ta- ... Arthur?" Romania suddenly cut off in his yelling and stared at the floor with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" England shouted, not noticing.

Romania blinked and looked at England's face. "Is it just me, or is there smoke around us?" Romania asked, glancing back down, then back up to the Englishman's face. "What're you..." England looked down, eyes widening. "Ah! The bloody hell?" he yelped out, looking everywhere. "So I take it that it's not just me then?" Romania asked as he looked around as well.

"Lukas...?" Romania said, pointing to the Norwegian nation, watching him as he chanted the words in the book.

England watched as well and then looked back at the fog. "Lukas! Stop! Lukas!" he yelled out, waving at the smoke.

Norway continued to chant a few seconds longer and then he stopped and closed the book. "What?" he said, slightly annoyed, placing the book back onto the table.

"What spell did you just do?" Romania asked as he fanned at the white, almost silver, smoke around him.

Norway shrugged. "I don't know. It didn't have a title."

England facepalmed. "So you said a spell that you didn't know what could happen?"

"Yes." the Norwegian responded monotonously, not seeing much wrong with that.

"Don't you thi-" the Englishman was cut off. "Hey guys! I don't think this stuff is going away!" Romania shouted as he waved at the smoke that had wound its way around him.

"Actually, now that I think about it, it looks like there's even more of it." Norway said as he watched the smoke make its way around the Romanian, not noticing the smoke traveling its way around him or the green eyed Englishman. "I think you're rig- bloody hell! Lukas! It's all around you too!" England yelled out, backing away slowly. Romania and Norway looked down at the smoke around Norway. The Norwegian's blue eyes widened slightly and he waved his arm to get the smoke away.

"Ah! Its on me too!" England yelled out, swatting at the air. "Lukas! Bloody hell!"

"Lukas make it go away!" Romania shouted as the smoke substance began to cover him fully in smoke.

By this time, all three were now fully covered in the smoke. "I can't! I couldn't understand the other page!"

"Damn it!" England yelled out. "Ah!" Romania shouted out. Something hurt... Almost like growing pains but... different...

There was a flashing white light and all three screamed out. Lukas felt himself lose his balance and fall to the floor. Vladimir got dizzy and all he could see was the white as he tumbled to the floor. Arthur felt a case of nausea and slid down onto the floor as well. As the white smoke began to disappear, it revealed three small sleeping children and a lot of loose clothing.

* * *

_**A/N: yay! i got the second chapter out~ *fistpump of victory* yes! :) well i hope that this came out okay. I was going to make it longer but then I couldn't think of what to make come next. What I sort of want to say I think makes a better opening for the next chapter maybe. I'll work it out somehow. My plan is to get this story done before August, so I should be updating at least once maybe twice a week. Perhaps more. But always at least once. I shall probably start the working on the next chapter either later tonight or sometime tomorrow. well until then, au revoir~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

A small green eyed, dirty blonde child groaned. "Mn... My head..." he moaned out, rubbing his forehead. "Where am I?" he muttered to himself, as he surveyed his surroundings. He looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing a black cloak tied around his neck and a strange long sleeved white shirt that buttoned down and hung off of his small frame. "What is this strange garment?" he muttered as he looked at how the sleeves hung off of him.

"Ow... my head hurts!" another boy with blonde hair and red eyes yelped out, sitting up, causing for the dirty blonde child to look at him with wide, slightly scared, eyes. "Hey! Who are you?" the boy with the red eyes asked loudly turning to face him, crossed legged, black cloak and a black button up shirt hanging off of him. The red eyed boy tilted his head. "What are you wearing? You look weird!" he yelled out, laughing a bit.

The dirty blonde puffed out his cheeks indignantly and huffed. "I do not look weird! You look weird you git!" he yelled out, sticking his tongue out at the other child. "What? No I don't!" "Yes you do~."

"Mn..." a new voice moaned out, cutting the others small argument short. They both looked over at the other sleeping child. He had light blonde hair and was still 'sleeping'.

The Romanian stood up, shirt reaching past his knees, cloak trailing after him, as he walked over to the sleeping child. He tilted his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face before poking him in the head. "Hey! You! Kid! Wake up!" the red eyed boy continuously poked him while the green eyed boy stared at them with huge eyes and a shocked expression.

"Wha... What are you doing?" he yelled out, jumping up and walking over to the other two.

"Trying to wake him up," the ash blonde boy replied back, still poking the sleeping blonde in the head. "If you don't stop I'm going to hit you." the small blonde said, blinking.

The red eyed boy grinned widely, showing off his long canines, and continued to poke the child until a fist met his cheek.

"Ow! That hurt stupid!" the Romanian yelled out, pressing a hand to his cheek. The Norwegian child glared and rubbed his fist. "I told you to stop it. And I'm not stupid! You're stupid, stupid!" The red eyed child glared and stuck his tongue out. The Norwegian stood up and stuck his tongue out back at him.

"Who are you two?" the small green eyed child yelled out, stamping a foot in an attempt to gain their attention.

The Romanian blinked and grinned then jumped up. "I am the land of Romania! But my human name is Vladimir. Who are you?" he asked the English boy.

"I am Arthur, and my nation is England," England proclaimed proudly, grinning widely.

The Norwegian child turned to face the English child. "My name is Lukas, and my country is Norway. You're both nations too?" he asked, tilting his head and blinking his deep blue eyes.

Romania grinned and nodded while England nodded and smiled widely.

"Do either of you know why we're wearing such strange clothing then? I don't remember wearing this." Norway said looking down at himself. He was the only one out of the three who wasn't wearing a button down shirt. His was a sailor shirt style, and was still long sleeved and hung off of him. He also had a black cloak tied around his neck and it dragged across the floor when he walked around.

England looked down and held up his hands, sleeves hanging off of his hands, and shook his head. "No idea. It's strange. I wasn't wearing this a while ago... Where are we anyway?" he asked, looking around at the dark room that was illuminated by a few lit candles. There were a two tables and both had books piled onto them.

Romania and Norway shook their heads. "No clue," Romania said, looking around the room as well and moving closer to England.

Norway looked around and moved forward to hold onto England's right sleeve while Romania gripped onto the left sleeve as all three surveyed the strange room.

"This is scary! I want to go home!" Norway shouted. England nodded in agreement. Romania sniffled.

The silence was shattered by the buzzing of England's cellphone from his khaki pants that were still on the floor.

_Buzz buzz buzz~!_

"Ahhh!" All three young children screamed out, hugging each other tightly and shaking slightly.

"What was that?" Romania shouted out poking at the pants.

England shook his head, tears starting to swell up into the corners of his eyes. "I don't know!" he yelped out, shaking like a leaf. Norway watched as Romania poked the pants with wide blue eyes. "Wha- what are you going to do Romania?" Norway asked.

Romania shrugged and took out the phone from the pants pocket. "I'm just looking. Don't be such a baby!" he yelled out, holding the phone in both hands. He looked it over with a puzzled expression. "And you can call me Vladimir. What is this thing?" he yelled, walking back over to the other two.

"I don't know! Don't give it to me! I don't want that bewitched thing!" England yelled shaking his head.

Norway shook. "I don't want it either. I think England-"

"I prefer Arthur." England interjected.

"Whatever! I think Arthur's right! It's bewitched! It'll curse us!" Norway shouted, slightly annoyed.

Romania laughed. "No it won't. Here! Check it out." The Romanian said as he handed the phone to England.

England looked over the phone, Norway peeking over his shoulder. The green eyed child pushed a small button with green on it. The Phone lit up, showing a flashing envelope.

"Woah! How strange." England muttered, emerald eyes wide.

Norway's eyes widened and he tapped the screen, causing for the message to open.

"Gah! Bloody hell!" England muttered, tossing the phone back to Romania.

"What's it say?" Norway asked quizzically, his interest piqued.

Romania shrugged. "I don't know. I can't read. Here! Catch!" he said, grinning as he tossed the phone to Norway. Norway stumbled a bit and caught the phone, staring at the screen.

"Wonder what this button does..." he muttered to himself before pushing the green button.

A ringing type of thing sounded from the phone. "Ah!" the personification of Norway yelped, tossing the phone back to England. Another ringing sound came from the phone, causing for the English boy to toss the phone to the personification of Romania. "Well I don't want it!" he yelled out, tossing back over to Norway. Norway caught it with wide eyes what do I do with it?" he asked, looking at the other two boys. They shrugged.

_"Hello? What's up Arthur?" _A voice said, coming from within the phone.

"Gah!_" _Norway shouted, accidentally pushing another button, as he let the phone drop from his hands and onto the floor.

_"Artie? You ok? Hello? Arthur?"_ the voice said in a confused tone, his voice now louder and blaring in the room. The Norwegian child had accidentally put the cell phone on speaker.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" England yelled out in his childlike voice. "Is this some sort of strange new type of magic?"

_"Uh... Arthur? Iggy, dude, what's wrong with your voice? And again with the magic?"_ the strange voice asked now sounding even more confused.

"It is magic!" Norway yelled out, holding onto England's right arm and burying his face into the other child's shoulder. "I want Nisse! Nisse! Help!" he screamed out.

_"Woah! Hello? Who's that? Arthur?"_

"AHH! FLYING MINT BUNNY! SOMEBODY! HELP!" England screamed, tears bubbling at the corners of his eyes. He grabbed onto Romania's arm. "What type of magic is this? Come out of that small thing and face us if you dare! You coward!" Romania shouted, glaring at the phone, fear in his eyes, but not in his voice.

_"Uh... Hey France! Canada! I think something's wrong with England!" _The mystery voice yelled to some others. _"Oh? 'ow so Amérique?"_ a new voice asked, this one with a French accent(not that the children really knew that). _"He's acting all weird. Like he's got memory loss or something. Here, you try talking to him." _There were some static sounds and then the voice with the French accent began speaking._ "Bonjour l'Angleterre. Now, what is wrong that is making our dear petit __Amérique_ worry so much?"

"I don't know who you are, or what you just said, but you sound like a frog!" England yelled pointing at the phone with a glare.

_"Well 'e seems fine to moi __Amérique_." The Frenchman said exasperated.

Romania glared at the phone. "You're annoying!" he shouted as he picked up the phone from the floor, and then he threw it at the wall, watching as it shattered into three part; the phone, the back, and the battery. Norway and England cheered, while Romania looked proud of himself.

"What do we do now? We still don't know where we are, and I want to go home!" Norway cried out, tears filling the corners of his eyes.

England quivered. "I want to go home too... I want Flying Mint Bunny! I want my big brothers! I want my mummy!" and with that, the green eyed personification of England broke into tears and began sobbing loudly.

Romania sniffled. "I want to go home too..." and the ash blonde red eyed Romanian burst into loud sobs, hiding his face in his hands as he cried out. Norway soon too burst into loud tears.

:Meanwhile in Paris, France:  
America, Canada, and France all stared at America's phone in bewilderment.

"Uh... dudes, is it just me, or was that just plain out weird?" America asked in a confused tone.

Canada shook his head. "No. It seemed like there was something seriously wrong with England." he said in his soft voice.

France nodded and put his wine glass down onto a small table and gave the cellphone back to America. "Something was seriously wrong with Angleterre." he muttered before staring out of the window. He sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I'm going to call him back." America said as he redialed the English mans number. He waited a few seconds until he got the dial tone and hung up. He then called England's home number. "Pick up pick up..." he muttered.

_"Hello~? Arthur Kirkland's home, may I ask who's calling please?"_ A small voice answered and asked softly, sweetly.

"Yes. It's Alfred. Is Artie home?" America asked.

_"Oh no Mr. America. England went to Mr. Romania's house for a few days. Is something wrong with England?"_ the voice asked, beginning to sound worried.

"Oh uh no. Iggy's fine I think. Well I'm going to go now, thanks for telling me where he went!" America said happily before hanging up.

"Where's Arthur at Al?" Canada asked worriedly, holding onto Kumajiro tightly.

Alfred slipped his phone into his pocket. "He's at Romania's house for some reason. I'm going to go there real quick. I'm worried. Something was wrong earlier. As the hero, I need to make sure that he's ok!"

France smirked. "I shall accompany you. If dear Angleterre is hurt or something, I will want to be there so that I may laugh at his stupide face! Honhonhon~" France laughed out, face slightly clouded over.

Canada sighed and sweatdropped. "But papa... If Arthur's really hurt, you can't just laugh at him." he said softly, wells softer than usual.

France laughed and wrapped an arm over Canada's shoulders, bringing the smaller nation closer. "Why of course I can cher Mathew. You see, I enjoy laughing at Angleterre's pain sometimes." the Frenchman said, laughing softly as he hugged his former colony.

Canada sighed. "Well be that as it may! England and maybe Romania are in trouble or hurt or something or whatever and we're just standing here wasting time! If you're going to come with me, can we just go now please?" America asked in annoyance, before turning to walk out of the house.

Canada smiled and nodded, following after his brother. France sighed. "Wait for me! I'm coming too!" France said loudly, running after the two North American nations.

:A few hours later at an airport in Romania:  
The three blonde nations walked out of the airport and quickly hailed a taxi. France gave the address of Romania's house and soon they were there. The trio quickly paid for the ride and walked quickly into the house.

"I'm sure that everything is fine." France said, rolling his eyes as America kicked open the door. Canada blinked.

America looked around the room. "Arthur?" he yelled out, walking forward, still observing the room.

"Al... was that necessary?" The normally quiet Canadian screeched, lavender eyes wide.

"Huh? What do yah mean Mattie?"

"The DOOR! You just kicked the door RIGHT OFF! The hell Al!" Canada yelled out.

America shrugged. "Oh that? It can be fixed. Come on! We have to find Arthur!" America said, running into the house and yelling out Arthur's name worriedly.

France and Canada deadpanned but followed the American anyway.

"Hm? Shh! America! Shh! I heard something!" France yelled. America stopped yelling and ran over to France and Canada.

There was a small banging sound on a door that was a few feet away from the blonde trio. It sounded like tiny fists hitting the door with all their strength. "Help! Is someone there?" A small voice with a heavy English accent yelled out, hitting the door harder. "Hey! Come help us! We're stuck!" Another small voice, this time heavily accented in Romanian, shouted. "Help! Hallo! We can't get out!" A third child like voice screamed out with a Norwegian accent.

"Over here!" France said, running over to the door and quickly throwing it open, moving as three small children fell face first into the floor, right next to his feet. "Gah!" France yelped, stepping back. "Why are there children in the basement!" he yelled out, slowly picking up the dirty blonde English boy.

"He- hey! Put me down you frog!" the English boy yelped out.

"Angleterre?" France asked staring at the green eyed child.

"That's England to you, you Frog!" he yelled out, kicking his feet around and almost smacking the Frenchman in the face.

America blinked and grinned. "You mean that that cute lil' thing is Iggy?" he asked, laughing softly as he reached for the child. France gladly handed him over, glaring at the child nation.

"Yes. But I'd be careful if I were you Alfred. Arthur was a rude little child." France said, picking up Romania. "So I suppose that you're Romania?" he asked.

Romania grinned and nodded. "That would be correct!" he said, laughing loudly.

"Iggy rude? Whatever Francis!" America said, laughing as he held the child England close. Canada picked up the child Norway. "Who are you?" the soft spoken Canadian asked. _'Wow. Never thought I'd be asking another nation that one...'_ he thought to himself, sweatdropping.

"I'm the Kingdom of Norway." Norway said proudly, grinning softly.

"Put me down you git! Wanker! I don't like this!" England shouted, pushing at the American's chest. Said American just continued to laugh. "You're so cute Iggy~!" he said laughing. The English boy's face grew red. "It's England!" The American continued to laugh.

France deadpanned while Canada sweatdropped, and the other two children laughed. "Perhaps we should call for a meeting to discuss that three other nations are now children Alfred?" France said, rubbing the bridge of his nose with one hand, eyes squeezed shut. "I'll call them and arrange for a meeting. I think we should have here. Romania has a fairly large house, so we should all fit."

The North American brothers nodded. "Alright papa. Would like for Alfred and I to take the children to another room? Norway is starting to fall asleep..." Canada trailed off, looking down at the small Norwegian in his arms. He had his head leaning on Canada's shoulder and was snoring softly. France chuckled and looked down at the child in his arms. Romania was yawning and leaning his head on France's shoulder and was beginning to doze off as well. France nodded. "I'm sure that there's another room somewhere in this house that we can put these enfants into Mathew."

America nodded and looked back down at England, who was still wide awake and glaring at him. The blue eyed American grinned and followed France upstairs, Canada trailing after them. France opened a door and saw that the bedroom was for the most part empty. There was a suitcase with a coat beside it, and France picked both up and placed them on the floor before placing the small dozing Romanian onto the middle of the bed with a small smile.

Said Romanian just yawned widely and smiled softly before promptly falling asleep. Canada silently placed the sleeping Norwegian child onto the bed next to the Romanian. Norway didn't wake up, just yawned in his sleep and snuggled up closer to the Romanian and began snoring softly. America grinned and walked over to the other side of the bed and gently put England down on it.

"I'm not tired you git..." The emerald eyed child muttered, yawning softly. America grinned. "Sure you're not~. Why don't you just close your eyes for a bit and maybe you'll fall asleep?" America said softly. England glared but complied.

The three blonde adults smiled and left the room, Canada shutting the door softly behind them before following the other two into the living room.

"Well, I suppose I shall call the others, and we'll have the meeting tomorrow. Obviously this is going to be a casual meeting." The Frenchman said as he looked over the American and Canadian.

Both wore jeans, America's a tad darker than Canada's, America wore a white t-shirt and a black hoodie, while Canada wore a red sweatshirt with a maple leaf on the pocket. France even wore jeans. But he wore a white button up shirt with the first few buttons undone.

France took out his cellphone and called Spain, and America and Canada went into the kitchen. "Ah! Bonjour mon ami! There's been a small problem... Oh not too big of a problem. Well, there's going to be a meeting over at Romania's house tomorrow. Twelve o'clock. Honhon... Oui! Would you mind calling Gilbert and Ludwig? Felicianno will probably be there, and I'm going to go on the guess that Romano is already with you. I'll call Denmark and the others. Oui. Then I shall see you tomorrow mon ami~." And with that France hung up and sighed before dialing Denmark's number.

_"Hej! This would be the amazingly awesome Denmark!" _Denmark yelled, and Francis could hear the grin in the Dane's voice.

"Ah Mathias. There's going to be a world meeting tomorrow-"

_"What? This is sort of short notice France!"_

"I know, but there's been a small problem over at Romania's."

_"Oh? ... Norway was visiting Vladimir earlier today..."_ the Dane muttered worriedly.

"Yes. I know. I'm over at Romania's house. England, Norway, and Romania all got.. ah... not injured..."

_"Is Lukas ok?" _Denmark yelled out.

"Oui! ...eh... non... Oui! The meet is at twelve tomorrow. Would you mind calling Sweden, Iceland, and Finland?"

_"Sure... We'll be there tomorrow. Farvel France." _And with that, the Dane hung up.

* * *

_**A:N/ blah. I was going to add more, but then I got lazy and decided to put the rest of it into the next chapter x3 I hope this is ok... I've been working on this on and off for the past few days so it may be kinda rushed or something. I kept squeeing though when I thought of chibi Iggy and Romania and Norge~ sooo cuhute~ ^u^ well, i shall update soon perhaps~ i appreciate the reviews and faves and such~ they makes me happy! :3 but anywho! the next chapter is already partially done because i had written this one, then decided to take cut it short, so the next three paragraphs or so are already done.**_

_**Au revoir mon amis!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The next morning,well almost Saturday afternoon by this time, three children lied in bed, all sleeping. The ash blonde child slept sideways, on his back, his left foot in England's mouth, one fist tangled up in the Norwegian child's black cloak, and he was snoring softly. The English child was laying on his back, snoring, a foot in his mouth, one foot hanging off of the bed. The Norwegian slept on his left side, back to the other two, hugging a pillow close, and sucking his thumb.

England slowly blinked his emerald eyes open, and attempted to yawn, and awoke up to a foot in his mouth. His eye twitched and bit the foot before he spat it out, sitting straight up and spitting, jolting Romania awake, who accidentally punched Norway in the back, causing for the third blonde to wake up as well.

"Gah! That is so gross!" England yelped out while Romania yelled, "Ow! My foot! You bit me!" at the same time, flailing his arms, while Norway turned and punched Romania in the stomach. "You jerk! You hit me!" All three blonde nation children glared at each other as they all sat up.

Romania yawned and stretched out his arms above his head. Norway raised an eyebrow before yawning and blushing slightly. England giggled before yawning widely. "I still don't really know where we are. What about you two? Any ideas?" the ash blonde Romanian asked.

Norway shrugged. "No clue. Do either of you know who those three from yesterday were?" The blue eyed child asked looking from England to Romania and back to England again.

The British boy shrugged and crossed his arms. "I don't know. But that frog was annoying. I want to go home." he mumbled.

Romania nodded and stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed before jumping off and falling onto the floor in a bundled heap of shirt and cloak. Norway giggled softly before sliding off of the bed and walking over to the Romanian. England rolled his eyes and jumped off of the bed, stumbling a bit before catching his balance.

"I think we should take these stupid cloaks off," the ruby eyed nation said glaring as he tore off his cloak, pushed the sleeves of his shirt up, and threw the cloak onto the floor. He walked onto it and stamped down on it and smirked before walking over to the door. England stared at his cloak before untying it and allowing for it to drop onto the floor, and then also pushing the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. Norway did the same and both walked over to Romania and watched as the Romanian tried to grab the door knob.

"Gah!" Said nation growled out, glaring at the door knob and jumping up to grab at it again. He jumped up and missed. "Gah!" England giggled. Norway put his hands over his mouth to hide his smile and stifle his giggles.

Romania turned to glare at the other two blonde nations. "Don't just stand there laughing at me! Help!"

Norway walked over to him and leaped for the door knob, fingertips barely brushing the golden doorknob. "I- I can't reach it! It's too high!" The Norwegian mumbled, looking at the door knob sadly. "Are we stuck in here?" he asked turning to face the other two. Romania's eyes widened. "I hope not! I'm hungry!"

The red eyed child jumped for the door knob, and once again missed it. Norway whimpered. England rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and walked over to the duo.

"Hm... Hey! Arthur! Help Lukas pick me up. When you guys have me up, I'll reach for the door knob and open the door, and then, we can all get out of this room!" Romania said, eyes shining brightly as he put his hands on his hips, looking all proud of himself.

Norway blinked. "But..."

"C'mon! Don't you guys want to get out of here?" Romania said, grabbing onto Norway's shoulders and shaking him. Norway's blue eyes widened. "Ah-ah-ah-ahhh! Quit it!" The Norwegian child yelped pushing the Romanian away from him. Norway leaned his back onto the door and glared at the Romanian.

England sighed. "Alright. Fine. I want to get out of here. How exactly do you want to do this you twit?" England asked, arms crossed as he tried to look serious.

Romania jumped back onto his feet and grinned. "Okay, you and Lukas here will get on your knees and then I'm going to climb onto your backs, and then, I'll open the door, and we're free!" Romania grinned widely.

The other two blonde children sighed but did as he said. Romania grinned and climbed onto their backs and reached for the door knob.

"Gyah! Can't you hurry up you bloody git! You're heavy!" England muttered, glaring at the floor as the Romanian dug his heels into the English boy's back.

"Well hold still!" Romania said, glaring at the blonde's back as he reached for the door knob, almost grasping it.

"Well if you would hurry!" Norway grumbled, glaring at the floor. The Norwegian received a glare in return.

"Ah! I got it!" Romania yelled, grinning as he turned the knob and then pulled the door open.

Now, there was a small Norwegian facing the door, and he was not expecting for the door to open into his face, causing him to fall a bit, thus bumping into the English boy, causing for the Romanian who still stood proudly on their backs to collapse onto them.

"Oof!" "Ow!" "Get off of me!"

Norway sat up and glared at Romania before punching him in the stomach. "You opened the door into my face!" Norway said angrily, punching him in the arm. Romania glared and pushed Norway off of him. "It was an accident! No reason to cry about you big baby!" Norway glared and pushed Romania off of him. "I'm not a baby!" Norway grumbled, getting ready to punch the Romanian nation in the face before England grabbed him.

"Can we just go now!" England asked, annoyed. Norway and Romania glared at each other before nodding.

England turned and pushed the door open some more. He looked into the hall before walking into it and looked over his shoulder. "Are you two coming or not?" he asked.

Romania grinned and ran out of the room, Norway following after worriedly.

"Where do we go now? What do we do?" Norway asked, looking around the hallway.

England shrugged and looked around. "I don't really know..." he mumbled.

"Shh! Did you guys hear that?" Romania whisper-yelled.

"Hear what?" England asked, inching a bit closer to the Romanian.

Romania looked to the stairs and tilted his head saying softly, "Voices. They're downstairs. I can't really make out what they're saying, but there are people downstairs."

Norway walked a few steps closer to the stairs and glanced down. The lavender eyed Norwegian looked over his shoulder. "Should we go down? Maybe those three from yesterday are down there. Perhaps they can help us?"

England nodded and walked over to Norway. "It's possible." He said simply. Romania shrugged. "Then let's go." And so with that, the red eyed nation pushed forward and began the trip downstairs, the other two nations trailing behind. England grabbed onto the back of Romania's black button shirt, Norway gripping onto England's white shirt.

The small trio made it to the bottom of the stairs and Romania put a finger to his mouth, giving the 'Shh~!' sign. Norway and England nodded and followed as the Romanian walked forward a bit more before stopping at a door on the left. He put his right ear to the door and listened in.

"What's going on Vladimir?" England asked quietly with curiosity, and a tinge of worry lacing his voice.

Romania shrugged and whispered back, "Don't know. Can't really hear them too well." Romania continued to keep his ear plastered to the door and he could faintly make out the sound of footsteps coming for the door. He heard words being exchanged but couldn't really _hear_ them. He looked up with wide eyes as the door knob turned, not having enough time for the thought of moving to click, the door burst open, smacking him in the side of the head and he fell onto the floor on his bottom.

"Woah! Well hello there lil' dude!" The blue eyed stranger said grinning down at the Romanian. Romania glared back in response and rubbed his head.

"Huh?" America looked down to see England kicking at his left leg. "Take that you twit! Beware the mighty powers of Britain!" England ended his small tirade with another forceful kick; which honestly, was really not all that forceful. America laughed and picked England up in one arm while lifting Romania up in the other. "C'mon. You too little Norway dude." America said, lifting Norway up as well.

"Ah! Hey! Put me down!" Norway screamed out, kicking and flailing his arms. He wasn't too fond of being lifted up against his will by strangers. England flailed a bit, and Romania just looked around grinning widely.

"Yo wassup dudes? I've got the little dudes too." America laughed out as England pulled on his blonde hair as he re-entered the living room, children in his arms.

"Woah! Norge?" A tall man, also with blonde hair and blue eyes, yelled out. Blue eyes wide as he came over to the American and took the squirming Norwegian into his own arms.

"Put me down!" Norway yelled out, squirming and flailing. Denmark blinked and lifted the small Norwegian higher. "Ah! Put! Me! Down! Right! Now! You! Idiot!" Norway screeched, flailing his arms, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Denmark blinked and lowered the child and held the small Norwegian closer.

America walked all of the way into the room, Romanian and English children still in his arms. "Alright. As you guys can tell, England, Norway, and Romania are somehow children. We've called you all here for this meeting because quite frankly we don't really know what to do." America said as he tried not to drop a squirming little Romanian.

"Put me down you freaky weirdo!" The red eyed child yelled out, kicking his small feet. America huffed and held onto the squirming children tighter.

There was a sigh and then Romania felt himself being lifted away from the blue eyed man and when he turned to glare at his knew 'captor' he saw a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes, a frown on his face.

"Hey! Who are you? I'm Romania! You have pretty eyes!" Romania shouted as he tugged on the brunette's brown bangs.

"Ow! I'm Bulgaria! Now quit that you little brat!" the brunette, Bulgaria, yelped as his head was jerked down by the strong tugs to his bangs.

Romania giggled but released his hair. Bulgaria scowled. "How exactly are they children?" The brown eyed nation asked looking over the Romanian.

France shrugged and took England from America. "We're not too sure but that would be why we 'ave called you all 'ere. We need 'elp fixing this." France said twitching slightly as England pulled his hair and attempted to kick him in the mouth.

"Scotland! You, Ireland, and Wales know about his little magic thing right? Can you guys maybe fix this?" America asked worriedly.

A man with red hair and dark green eyes scowled and crossed his arms. "We probably could."

"That's great!" France said. The Frenchman walked over to the Scottish man and thrusts the small English boy into his arms. "Take them and fix this s'il vous plaît!"

Scotland blinked down at the scowling child in his arms. "Eh? I don't want him!" Scotland gave him to America.

"Ah! Put me down! I want to be put down!" The blonde child screeched out flailing again. America held onto him tightly. "Now Iggy, if you don't calm yourself down a bit then I'm going to drop you and then you'll be hurt! So c'mon little guy! Chill out a bit." America said, holding the small nation close.

Ireland sighed and crossed his arms. "We can fix this. We just have to make a potion or whatever and it should turn them all back to normal." The light brown green eyed Irishman said watching the English boy before turning to glance at the Romanian child then the Norwegian. A dark blonde, also with emerald colored eyes, nodded and sighed.

"Well that's wonderful, really it is, but what are we supposed to do with them now?" A man with light blonde hair and lavender colored eyes asked as he looked at the three children.

"They can always come live with me and then become one with Russia~ da?" Another lavender eye colored man said, grinning a childish grin, that was supposed to be friendly, but in reality just scared almost everyone in the room.

America glared. "No way! If they get to come home with any of us, I'm taking England!"

Canada sweatdropped. "Hey now! They're children, not pets! You can't just take them." The shy Canadian said softly, hugging his small polar bear close to him.

He was promptly ignored.

Denmark grinned, bright blue eyes shining. "Then I want to take Norway!" The loud Dane yelled, hugging Norway close. The child scowled and squirmed.

"Let me go you oaf!" The small Norwegian yelled as he attempted to punch the grinning Dane in the mouth.

Germany's eyebrow twitched. Russia grinned his child-like grin and walked over to Bulgaria, who still had a firm hold on Romania. "Russia will take small Romania then?" The giant Russian asked reaching his arms out to take the child. Bulgaria held onto the child tighter.

"I really don't think that's a very good idea Russia. Romania is a very eccentric person as an adult, I don't even want to know how hyper he would be as a small child." the brunette Bulgarian said as he backed up a step.

Hungary jumped forward. "Oh come now Bulgaria! Let Russia here take the little brat~" Hungary said glaring at the child. Romania just stuck his tongue out at her and held onto Bulgaria.

"Noo! I wanna stay with the nice man!~" Romania cried out, burying his face into Bulgaria's shoulder and fake sobbing.

"Aww~! Poor thing! What happened to him Bulgaria?" Spain asked looking at them worriedly, Romano glancing over his shoulder before scoffing and looking away.

Bulgaria shrugged. "He doesn't want to go with Russia. I think the brat wants to stay with me." Bulgaria rubbed Romania's back softly. "Shh~ hey now! Come on! Stop crying!" Romania continued to fake cry.

Russia sighed and walked away to sit a corner of the room and pout. China attempting to comfort him.

Canada sighed. America grinned. "Alright cool! So when you three get that potion or spell or whatever fixed up, we can have another meeting and get these three turned back to normal!"

Scotland shrugged and took out a cigarette. "Sure. Whatever America. Shouldn't take too long."

Denmark grinned and looked down at Norway, who by this time was beginning to calm down. "Awesome then. I guess we'll take Norway. Just call us whenever that thing is done and we'll see you then. Later!" Denmark said turning to leave the house. Iceland sighed and turned to follow, Mr. Puffin sitting in his hair. Finland smiled softly and followed after, Sweden and Sealand trailing behind him.

America waved and glanced down to the small English child, who was also beginning to calm down.

Bulgaria sighed and hugged Romania closer. "Hey you little brat! You're not crying anymore! You were faking weren't you?"

Romania grinned and nodded. Bulgaria scowled and pinched the Romanian's cheek. "Gah! How am I supposed to take care of a kid? Hungary~"

"Don't even go there Bulgaria. Don't even. Austria dear, I want to go home now!" Hungary said, flipping some of her brown hair over her shoulder and walking out of the room, casting a final goodbye glare to the Romanian child. Said child just stuck his tongue out at her again and grinned.

Austria rubbed the bridge of his nose and walked out of the room. Bulgaria sighed and held onto the child tighter before also walking out of the room. All of the other nations who had come to the small meeting left to, waving or nodding their goodbye's before the only people in the room were Canada, America, France, England, and Prussia.

"This will be awesome!" America said, laughing as he tickled England's stomach. England giggled. "We're gonna have so much fun little dude! Just you wait!"

"America do you even know how to take care of children?" France asked rubbing his eyes.

America shrugged and laughed. "Can't be too hard. I mean they all look to be around four. Feed em a few times through out the day, make sure they go play. Hey do you think Iggy would like some Mc Donald's?" the blue eyed man asked happily.

Canada facepalmed. Prussia shook his head and pat the Canadian on the shoulder. "Alfred! 'e is a child! And you know that Arthur does not like that junk!" France yelled out facepalming and sighing.

America's expression turned hurt. "Hey! Not cool dude! Mc Donald's is the best!" America said defensively.

"But Al! Arthur doesn't even like Mc Donald's!" Canada cried out exasperated. America waved his hand. "It'll be fine Mattie." Canada facepalmed. Prussia laughed and hugged Canada.

"Kesese~ c'mon Birdie. Let's go back to your house where you can make the awesomeness that is me some of your awesome pancakes." Prussia said as he lightly pushed Canada out of the door. He quickly waved to America and France. "Later guys! Good luck with the kid!"

And with that they were gone.

America felt someone pull on his jacket sleeve and when he looked down he looked down into bright, curious emerald colored eyes. "What's up little Iggy?"

England tilted his head to the side curiously. "I'm hungry."

"Then let's go get a sandwich~." America said laughing.

"I have to potty!"

America and France blanched. "Uh... right... bathroom..." France pat America on the shoulder. "'ave fun with 'im. And good luck."

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the American and Frenchman, a certain Bulgarian was having the same problem at an airport with a Romanian.

"I have to potty! I have to potty!" Romania was shouting as he hopped from one foot to the other. Bulgaria sighed. "Alright give me a second and I'll take you to a bathroom! Now calm down! People are staring."

"But I have to potty _now_!" Romania yelled.

Bulgaria sighed and rubbed his eyes. _'I just have to get these plane tickets, fly home, get the brat settled and then in a few days he'll be back to normal.' _Bulgaria thought sighing again. A few minutes passed before Bulgaria felt a tugging on his pants and looked down to see a beaming Romania.

Bulgaria quirked an eyebrow. "What?" "I don't have to go potty anymore!"Romania said happily, beaming.

Bulgaria paled and facepalmed. "Damn it." he muttered. _'They better get that damned potion or whatever prepared soon.__' _he thought.

And at the same time, at some other airport or place that the author is just to tired to make up, five other people were having a similar issue.

"I want food!" A small Norwegian yelled out. A tall Dane rolled his shirt sleeves back up and rolled his eyes. "I know I know! Just wait and we'll get food already."

"But I'm hungry!" Norway said loudly, stamping his foot and crossing his arms.

Finland kneeled down to be eye level with the small child. "We know, and you'll get as much food as you want in just a little bit. We promise." Finland said, patting Norway's head.

Norway pouted. "I want food."

Sweden sighed. "Can't you just wait?"

Norway glared childishly. "No! I want food! I'm hungry!" Iceland sighed and picked up the pouting Norwegian. "Shh Lukas. We'll get food in just a few minutes but until then you have to be quiet." "But I want my food now!" "And we want you to quit acting like a brat." Iceland retorted. Norway huffed and pouted.

Sealand watched them. "Uncle Lukas isn't usually such a brat. Was he always like this?" The other child asked. Iceland blinked and looked at Sweden, Finland, and Denmark.

"Well not like this exactly." Denmark said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh! It looks like the plane's ready to be boarded now." Finland said, smiling softly. They all boarded the plane and Denmark grabbed a bag of peanuts and handed them to the small Norwegian. "Here you go Lukey~"

Norway blinked and stared at the bag. "I don't want them." Norway crossed his arms and looked away.

Denmark deadpanned. "Why not?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I need to go to the potty!"

Denmark's eye twitched.

* * *

_**A/N: blah. mkay! I know Sweden's accent isn't right. And there is a reason for it! Even though I've read some fanfictions with his accent, I can't do them worth my life. I suck. I'm so sorry! But anyway! I'm using my cousins as muses for England, Norway, and Romania. The stuff that Iggy,Norge, and Romania did, my cousins at some point did them x3 so yeps~ my cousins are helping me and they don't even realize it. But anyway! So I kind of have an idea what I want to do for the next three chapters, so it shouldn't take me too long. But I'm supposed to be going on a small vacation with my family later this week or whatever so I probably won't be updating for about two weeks. Maybe. I'll try.  
Reviews make me happy! x3**_


	5. England and the Magic of PlayDoh

**_A/N: mkay, this chapter is mostly centered on Chibi Iggy~  
Next chapter will be more around Chibi Romania, and Chapter 7 will be more centered around Chibi Norway. Then there will be a world meeting involving all of them. Perhaps in either the end of Chapter 8, or the beginning of Chapter 9 I'll have them all turn back into adults *nod* eventually this may work out! *determination* ...and I really hope that I didn't totally just spoil this... *sweatdrop* I'm a loser... anyway! I guess that you faithful readers can just totally skip through my long author's note and read this fanfic~_**

* * *

_Chapter 5:  
England and the Magic of Play-Doh_

:Now In America The Next Morning:  
Sunlight showered into the room through the curtains, showering England in a small bath of sunlight and he blinked the sleep out of his emerald eyes before sitting up. _'Where am I?'_ he thought as he glanced around the room. _'Oh that's right! That stupid git America's house.'_The English boy scowled and slowly climbed out of bed. He looked around and observed his surroundings. He hadn't had much time to last night. The American had driven them home from the airport and he had fallen asleep before even being put to bed.

England yawned and walked over to the open bedroom door and walked out into the hallway turning left. He could smell something cooking and could hear someone whistling a happy tune. The small blonde stood in the kitchen doorway and watched as the much taller blonde placed some food onto separate plates. America continued whistling, not even noticing the small child watching him, and turned to place the plates onto the table.

America grinned as he saw England. "Well hello there! Good morning sunshine~! Glad to see you're awake. Would you like some bacon? I've got scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. I can get you milk or would you rather orange juice? Or I think I've actually got some of your tea still!" America said, looking through his cabinets. "I know I've got some of that junk... There was a whole box a month ago..." he muttered.

England walked into the kitchen and watched as America looked for a box of tea. "Ah-ha! Found it!" America yelled out as he grabbed a box that read 'English Tea' in bold letters. "So you want tea, orange juice, or milk Iggy?"

England blinked. "I want milk?" he asked.

America shrugged and placed the box back. "Alright. Milk's good for kids anyway! Helps with growing and stuff..." America rubbed the back of his head before grinning and grabbing some chocolate milk out of the fridge and a plastic cup from the cabinets. He poured the adult-turned-child nation a glass of the chocolate milk and placed it on the table. "Alrighty then kiddo!" the American grabbed England and plopped him onto a chair at the table then handed him a plate with some eggs, a slice of toast, and three pieces of bacon on it. "Eat up!"

The green eyed child looked at the food suspiciously before tentatively grabbing a piece of bacon and nibbling it. Deciding he liked the taste, he nodded and ate the rest. "I want more!" The child demanded. America quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He asked as he ate some of his scrambled eggs. England nodded. "Yes. Give me!" England demanded loudly. America frowned. "No." The American said simply as he ate some of his toast.

England's eyes widened. "And why not?"

"Because now you're just being a brat. And rude. You have to eat the rest of your food before you can have more, and you're supposed to say 'please', not demand." America grinned as he held up his fork, eggs on it. England huffed out, "But that's not fair!"

"Life sometimes isn't fair Artie." America retorted. "Now shush up and eat your toast and eggs."

England crossed his arms and pouted for a minute. Then began nibbling on his toast before eating the eggs, still continuing to pout. "The pouting isn't going to get you more Arthur." America said as he ate his bacon. "Well I want more of that stuff!" England said as he put down his toast.

America held up some bacon. "You mean this?"

"Yes!" England shouted, standing on his chair and reaching for the bacon. America took a bite. "Mmmm~ delicious!" The American said, taking another bite. "Bacon!~" The blue eyed man said with a French accent. England glare and ate the rest of his toast.

"_Now_ can I have more?"

America shrugged and handed him another piece, grabbing a piece for himself as well. "Alright, as soon as your done eating, you have to take a bath."

England blinked and nibbled the bacon. "Bath?"

America nodded. "Yep." The tall man grabbed the now empty plates and other dishes. "A bath. Because you're getting all dirty and junk and I think you should seriously take a bath little dude!" The American laughed and began to wash the dishes. He quickly finished them and then walked back over to the child nation and picked him up, walking to the bathroom. America filled the tub with warm water then helped England out of the over large button up shirt. America picked up England(again) and plopped the small child into the water.

England blinked and splashed the water around a bit. "How long do I have to stay in here?"

America shrugged and grabbed the bar of soap and a blue rag. "Until you're all clean." The American said as he began to wash the child's back and shoulders, then trailing to the child's arms all the way to his hands. "How long will that take?" America grinned and grabbed his shampoo. "Not too sure. We're almost done. Gotta wash your hair and the rest of you." England nodded and splashed more water as he felt the taller man put stuff into his hair and rub it into his head.

It had a strong smell to it and England wrinkled his nose in slight distaste. "I don't like that smell! Use something else! That stuff is gross smelling!"

America laughed and rinsed the shampoo off of the small child. Shampoo bubbles fell into the warm water and England smiled softly as he splashed water onto them. "I know you don't but it's all I have at the moment. Sorry." America said softly as he washed the rest of the small English child. The blue eyed nation picked up the child an placed him onto the floor. "Stand still for a sec, mkay?" America mumbled, looking for a towel.

"Ah ha!~" The American yelped, grinning, as he held up a white fluffy towel. He quickly draped it over England and dried him off. "There yah go! All dry Iggy!" America hung the towel up and reached for a shirt that he had laid onto the sink and quickly slipped it onto England's small frame.

The shirt was white and fell an inch or two past England's knees, the sleeves falling two inches past his elbows. There was writing on it that said '_Who's you're hero!_' in bold blue lettering. America grinned and ruffled up England's hair before taking the button up shirt and tossing it into the dirty laundry.

"You'll probably yell at for not washing that properly later." America mumbled, rolling his eyes. England blinked. "Why?" he asked confusedly. America rubbed the back of his head. "Oh nothing. Come on! let's find something for us to do for the day."

America walked out of the bathroom, England trailing behind him. The American turned the TV on and laid on the couch with England, looking for something child friendly to watch. "Hm... Spongebob?" America asked turning to England frowning slightly. England blinked. "I'll take your silence as a 'yes'." America said as he clicked the remote and a yellow sponge began talking to a pink star-fish. Twenty minutes went by and another episode of Spongebob came on, England totally in awe of this show and beginning to enjoy it, when the phone began ringing.

"Woah! Heh I'll get it. Just ah stay there I guess and I'll be right back Artie." America said. He quickly stood up, being careful not to knock England off of the couch, and went to go answer the phone. "I'm comin' I'm comin'..." the American said as he grabbed the phone. "Hello! This would be the awesome hero America speaking! What's up?"

_"Hey Alfred. It's me; Mathew." _A soft voice said.

"Wassup Canadia dude?" America laughed out, leaning his back against the wall.

_"Oh.. not much... Just well... Francis wants to come over to make sure that you're taking care of Arthur. I think he doubts that you can possibly take care of a kid." "Ah! Don't tell 'im I said that!"_ Another voice yelled out. There were some mumbles that America couldn't make out and a few scratchy sounds before America heard Canada clearly again.

_"Well ah anyway Al, Papa and I were going to come over and help you with Arthur. If you don't mind..." "'e does not 'ave a choice in the matter! I will enjoy torturing petite Angleterre. Honhonhon~." "I think he heard you Francis." "What!" "Nothing..."_

"Uh... well I guess it's ok... I kinda need to go get some stuff for him. Hey! Would ya'll mind going to Walmart and grabbing some stuff for him? Please?" America asked, rubbing the back of his head.

_"Sure thing Al. What would you like for us to get him?" _Mathew asked softly.

"I don't know. Some clothes would probably be good right? How about some play-doh and coloring books? Kids like those sorts of stuff, right?" America asked questionably.

_"I''m pretty sure that they do. We'll grab the stuff then." __"Oui. Then we will be there in just a few hours. Matthieu get the plane tickets! We're leaving now!" "Oui Papa!" "Oui, au revoir Alfred!" _There was a click and America stood there with a phone in his hand, slightly confused.

"Uh... ok... Bye guys...?" America shrugged and walked back into the living room, still slightly confused. The tall American lied back down on the couch with the small English boy. "So what's on now?"

England shrugged and yawned. At the moment it was a commercial advertising Nerf Guns, and when that commercial was done a commercial about Barbie dolls came on, then finally whatever show England was watching finally came on.

And America grabbed the remote and yelled. "Oh hell no! You are _not _watching _iCarly _Iggy! No way in hell!" and with that the American went channel surfing looking for more 'child friendly' shows.

"Why can't I watch it?" England asked curiously as he watched America's face.

America scowled. "Because I said so."

England blinked. "Well that's not really fair!"

America looked down at England. "You were enjoying that show?" England shook his head 'no'. "Then why are you making a big deal of not watching it?" America yelled exasperated. England shrugged. "Because you were. Why can't I watch it?"

America facepalmed and looked back at the television. "Because kids shouldn't be watching shows about teenagers kissing and stuff. And that Sam girl! She does all this horrible stuff and she always gets away with it! That kinda teaches kids that they can do that sort of bullying type of stuff and totally get away with it and you can't! It's wrong! If they're going to have it on T.V., I wish that they would at least put it onto a different channel just for teenagers or something. Having it come right after _Spongebob_! ...granted sometimes that show isn't for kids either sometimes but whatever..." America mumbled the last part. "Ah! Here we go! _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is on! Watch it. It's actually one of my favorite cartoons dude!"

England blinked and stared at the television with slight wonder as the characters fought. A girl in pink hit a boy in blue. A girl with black hair threw knives. The two continued to watch the show for a few hours until there was knocking at the door. America quickly stood up and walked out of the living room, tossing a "I'll be right back Artie!" over his shoulder.

England mumbled, "It's Arthur you twit."

"Hey guys! That was quick." America said, moving so that France and Canada could come all the way into the house. Canada laughed softly. "We were in my country and that's a bit closer than Francis'." America nodded and grinned. "True true. So you guys stopped by at Walmart or something?" the American asked, staring at the Walmart bags.

Both blondes nodded. "We got him some stuff like you asked. There's a bunch of play-doh." Canada said, smiling softly. America grinned. "Awesome! C'mon, Arthur's in the living room watching T.V." America said as he lead the two into the living room. "Heya Arthur. I'm back. You remember Francis and Mathew right?"

England looked at the two. "Mathew and the Frog?"

America and Canada sweatdropped. "Yeah... Mattie and the Frog..." America mumbled. France glared and 'hmphed'. England nodded and turned his attention back to the television. Mathew held Kumajiro close.

"Well I suppose I'll go put the clothes we got him away if you'd like?" Canada asked timidly. America grinned and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Thanks broski!"

"Broski?" Canada asked confusedly.

America's grin dissipated. "I blame all the weird words that the teenagers in my country come up with."

Canada nodded. "Fair enough. Where's Arthur's room?"

"Eh just go lay it all on my bed. He slept with me last night and I think he will until he's back to normal." America replied.

France perked up and grinned perversely, before clapping America on the shoulder. "Oh honhonhon~ what is this Alrfred? You slept with Arthur last night?"

America shrugged. "Yeah? Why?"

France laughed perversely again before Canada nudged him, face slightly red. "Francis! Not like that! Al wouldn't do that to him right now!"

"Do wha-" America cut himself off and felt his eye twitch slightly as a red blush formed on his face. "Francis you are utterly terrible! I wouldn't do that to Arthur! ...as a kid anyway... I can't believe you would even think that you perv..." America mumbled shaking his head, blush slowly disappearing. France laughed and shrugged while Canada just sighed. "I guess I'll go put this stuff away now. Be right back you two." Canada mumbled, rolling his lavender eyes as he left the room.

America nodded and began to watch T.V. with Arthur again, France just standing there watching the two. A Mc Donald's commercial came on, showing a delicious looking Big Mac, which caused for America to practically start drooling and England to get a tad hungry. "Hey, I'm hungry." England said, poking the American in the arm in an attempt to get his attention.

"Hm? Yeah, me too. Ooh! Mattie!" America yelled, jumping off of the couch to tackle hug the Canadian. "Gah! Alfred? What?" "Artie-" "It's Arthur you wanker!" England cut off America. "Yeah whateves, Arthur and I are getting hungry!" America said loudly.

Canada fixed his glasses. "Ok?"

America rolled his sky blue eyes. "Come with me to get Mc Donalds!"

Canada blinked. "I'd really rather not."

"Oh come on!" America said loudly. He hugged Canada tighter. "Please Mattie! I'm dying for a Big Mac here! Please! You're my last hope! I'm begging here! I beg of you Mathew! Have a heart! Why are you so cruel! Please!" "Oh fine!" Canada said loudly, pushing America off of him and sighing. America fist pumped. "Yes! Thanks Mattie~" "Shut your face and let's go."

And with that, Canada walked out of the house, America jogging after him.

"Well then! I'm still here!" France mumbled, crossing his arms and pouting. England shrugged. "I want food..." England mumbled, holding onto his stomach. France sighed and stood up. "Me as well. Come along then England. I'm sure that America 'as food somewhere in 'is kitchen."

France began walking to America's kitchen, England trailing behind slowly and cautiously. France opened up a cabinet and after moving some things around pulled out a box that had a picture of chocolate chip cookies on the front. France read the directions. 'Heat oven to 375. Add 1/2 cup of milk. Add 2 eggs. Stir together. Bake for 12 minutes.' France shrugged. "Why not?" he mumbled sighing softly.

France began to look for a mixing bowl, England staring at him. "I want to help..." France glanced up and thought about England's cooking when he was an adult, and children were slightly messy, so child England probably wouldn't be much help. "Ah... 'ow about one moment Arthur?" France said, leaving the kitchen quickly.

England yawned and looked around. Emerald eyes gazed curiously at the bag that the Frenchman had set down on the counter, then turned their attention to stare at the sink, and then the table. "I 'ave returned!" The French nation proclaimed, proudly holding out two small jars of play-doh. He set them on the table and picked England up, placing him into a chair.

England picked up one of the small yellow containers and slowly opened it, peeking inside. Inside there was a thing of white or beige-ish play-doh. He dumped it out and looked at it. "What is it?"

"It is play-doh. While I make the cookies with this," France held up the small bag. "you will make play-doh cookies." The Frenchman pointed to the play-doh containers and England stared at them.

France grabbed a bowl and dumped the contents of the bag into said bowl. He began to preheat the oven and grabbed a measuring glass, carefully measuring out the milk before pouring it into the bowl.

England jumped off the chair and began to push it towards France. He stood on it and watched the Frenchman crack two eggs into the bowl, throwing away the shells, then picking up the whisk and stirring the mixture.

France began to look through another cabinet, grinning as he pulled out a spray bottle of Pam. He picked up the cookie sheet and sprayed it with the stuff, England's eyes wide. France set the cookie sheet back down and was about to grab a small amount of cookie dough when he noticed England staring at him. France quirked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Go grab your play-doh and come 'ere."

England jumped from the chair and scampered over to the table, quickly jumping onto another chair and swiping the play-doh containers up and dashing back to the Frenchman.

"Now what do I do?" Emerald eyes sparkled with excitement.

France gestured to the beige-ish play-doh and picked up a small amount of cookie dough. "Just pick up a small amount." England did as he was told. "Now roll it into a ball. Like this." France rolled some of the cookie dough into a small ball, England quickly copying with the play-doh. "Good good. Now do more. Just like that one." France said as he began to roll some more of the cookie dough balls, England still copying.

A few minutes later and France had all of the cookie dough on the cookie sheet while England had multiple play-doh balls littering the counter top. France popped the cookies into the oven and set the timer for twelve minutes then turned to the small blonde child. "Alright, now we finish yours."

"What do we do? Do we put them in that thing too?" England pointed to the oven, emerald eyes wide in child like wonder.

France chuckled softly and shook his head 'no'. "Non. We are going to do this." France picked up one of the play-doh balls and smoothed it out. The blonde opened up the other container and pulled out a small amount of the brown play-doh, making it into multiple brown dots, then sticking them onto different parts of the more beige play-doh. "Voila! Now we 'ave play-doh cookies!"

"That is amazing! I want to do it too!" England yelled, grabbing a beige ball of play-doh and smoothing it out. He took some of the brown play-doh and stuck it onto it and gazed at the finished product in wonder. He quickly began to do the same to the others, France watching. Soon the twelve minutes were up and the timer chimed, signaling that the real cookies were finished.

France quickly took the cookies out and looked them over. "Ah magnifique!~" the Frenchman sang out, smiling proudly. "Now they must cool off and then we can eat them. I think that Alfred and Matthieu should be back soon."

England blinked and nodded. "Where'd they go?"

"They went to Mc Donalds." France scowled. "You won't like it." The cookies were put onto a plate and placed on the stove top to cool.

"I want to put mine onto a plate too!" England said loudly, crossing his arms in determination, child-like scowl on face. France rolled his eyes but got him a plate anyway. England grinned and happily began placing his 'cookies' onto the plate and then handing the plate to France. "Put it next to that plate Froggie. ...Please?" England pointed to France's plate. France did as instructed. "Well I suppose that now that we're done with the baking, the other two should be back soon, so I suppose that we could watch the television until they return."

The small child clapped. "Yay! Spongebob! Spongebob! He lives in a pineapple! And it's under the sea!" England yelled out happily as he dashed back to the living room. France sighed. "'e 'as been corrupted by Alfred already."

:Five Minutes Later(I'm just uber lazy...):  
"We're baaaack!~" America sang out as the front door was thrown open. Canada sighed softly and followed the loud American into the kitchen, softly shutting the front door behind him. France and England joined them at the kitchen table. "Alright! We got you a kids meal lil' dude! You'll love it! Cheeseburger, and you get a toy! How awesome is that?"

France rolled his eyes. "Fantastic." Canada set down the other bag, Kumajiro pawing at his leg. "I'll give you some fries in a little bit Kumchigi." Canada mumbled, patting the bear on the head.

The four sat down, America staring at England in anticipation. Said child picked up the cheeseburger and took a small tentative bite.

He slowly chewed.

Then swallowed.

"... I like it!" England yelled out, grinning, taking another, yet bigger, bite of the burger.

Canada's mouthed dropped open, fry falling out of his mouth and onto the table. France's eyes wide in shock and disbelief. "What have you done to him Alfred?" Canada said, slightly shocked as England continued eating the food happily. "'e 'as corrupted the poor child. Poor Angleterre..." France muttered.

America just grinned and ate his Big Mac and fries.

:A Few Hours Later When England Is Asleep:  
Canada yawned as he walked around the kitchen. It was one o'clock in the morning and he was suffering from a mild case of jet lag. He and France were going to be staying for a few more days, until England was back to normal. The Canadian saw the cookies on the stove, somehow left untouched, and tentatively picked up a (play-doh)cookie and took a big bite of it.

"Thish ish sho grossh..." The Canadian gagged out, trying to swallow the 'cookie'.

"That's because it's play-doh Mattie." A voice said from behind him. There was a yawn following after.

Canada turned to face America. "How dooh yooh know?"

"France told me." America said deadpanned.

Canada gagged and turned to the trash can, spitting out the rest of the 'cookie' that was still in his mouth. "That's so disgusting! I thought it was just Arthur's regular cooking... Blah! That's nasty!" Canada spit some more and threw away the rest of the play-doh cookie.

America laughed softly. "Hey! C'mon! Iggy's cookin' aint too bad Mattie."

Canada deadpanned. "Sure. Whatever you say Al."

"Well, I came down to see who was walkin' around the house, so I guess Imma go on to bed now then Mattie. Night." America said, stretching and yawning widely.

Canada sighed and nodded before following after. "I'm going to go and brush my teeth again now. Play-doh is nasty."

* * *

_**A/N: blah. okey... I kinda got distracted when I wrote the last half of this chapter... I'm very sorry! But I have some of the next to chapters written so it shouldn't take me too long to update...? But! On a brighter note; the Fourth of July is coming up! *clap* fireworks! My inner pyromaniac is gonna get to come out! Yes! And I may be able to spend it with my boyfriend! *clap* ...we do the long distance thing so this'll be like the 2nd time i've seen him all year! I'm excited...  
Oh! and July 1st is comin' up too, so that means it'll be Canada Day soon! Yayz for Canada!~ *clap*  
Also, I'm doing the chapters from my least favorite to my favorite... England, Romania, Norway~ (but i think most of the people reading this are Romania fans, so next chapter is more for ya'll I guess...?)(and I do like Iggy, it's just out of the three, Romania and Norway are my more favorites! super sorry!) Those next two chappies should be better than this one x3  
Oh! One more thing! Fanfiction is doing the new Image Feature thing, and you can do like a cover or something for a fanfic, and because I suck at drawing(seriously, not an artistic bone in my body) would someone else like to do a cover thinga ma jiggy for this? totally don't have to, but I kinda want to try it out x3  
**_


	6. The Misfortune of a Hyper Romanian

_**A/N: righteroonie my dears! This chapter is taking place at the same that the last chappie did and this one is all about Romania x3 i imagine him as a super hyper little kid~ also, this chapter will start off at Bulgaria's house(which is in Bulgaria -_-') but anywho!~ On with the chapter!  
**_

* * *

_Chapter 6:  
The Misfortune of Having an Overly Hyper Romanian_

Bulgaria felt a weight jumping onto him when he woke up the next morning.

"Hey! Nikola! Wake up! Wake up! Come on! Wakey wakey sleepy head! Make me food!" Romania yelled out as he jumped on Bulgaria's big bed and hopped over the previously sleeping nation. The small child nation now wore one of Bulgaria's old T-shirts, it hung off of him a bit and reached just a bit past the child's knees.

Bulgaria rolled onto his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head. "Five more minutes Vlad..."

"No way!" Romania jumped over him again. "Wake up! You have to feed me!"

"No I don't." Bulgaria mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut.

Romania scowled and crossed his arms. "Yeah, you do! Wake up you jerk!" Romania jumped onto Bulgaria's back. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up already!"

Bulgaria twitched. "Fine!" the Bulgarian yelled out, throwing the blankets off of himself, the small Romanian flying off the bed as well.

"Woah!" Romania laughed out pushing the blankets off of him. He sat down cross legged and watched Bulgaria with wide, and slightly amused, eyes. "Can I have breakfast _now_? Please?" Romania asked, ruby eyes shinning.

Bulgaria crossed his arms and sighed. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Just hurry up and follow me you brat." Bulgaria mumbled, turning and walking quickly out of the room, Romania trailing behind giddily.

"Just go sit down and I'll get you your food." Bulgaria mumbled, pointing to the table. Romania grinned and ran over to the table and clambered his way up into the tall chair, looking around him as he sat down. Bulgaria couldn't fight the small smile forcing its way onto his face and he quickly shook his head, a small blush painting his cheeks. Romania kicked his feet back and forth as Bulgaria placed a bowl of cereal onto the table, the logo on the box being _Count Choco__la_. Romania grinned and stood on the chair, Bulgaria's back to the small child.

The ash haired child stuck his hand into the bowl and brought back a small child-sized handful of cereal.

Bulgaria picked out a small spoon out of one of his kitchen drawers and turned to the fridge to grab the milk.

Romania stuffed his handful of food into his mouth and began chewing slowly. Deciding he liked the taste of the sugary cereal, he dug his hand into the bowl and brought back another handful of chocolate and marshmallows. He quickly stuffed that handful into his mouth, still not fully done chewing the last handful of chocolate.

"Alright I've got the milk and your spoon. Hope you like chocolate you little br- WHAT THE HELL!?" Bulgaria yelled out, almost dropping the milk, as he turned back to face the small child at the table. Said child was standing on the chair still and now looked like he was almost choking on all of the food in his mouth.

Romania blinked his ruby coloured eyes and chewed very slowly. Bulgaria's left eye twitched and he slowly put the milk and spoon onto the table. "You're going to choke and die to death in a minute," the brunette hissed. He put his hand in front of the small child's mouth, palm up. "Spit it out."

Ruby eyes childishly glared back up to him."Nmuh!" Romania mumbled as he shook his head from side to side quickly. Bulgaria quirked an eyebrow. "Spit it out now you brat. You're going to choke and I don't want you to die." Romania blinked up at him and slowly spit the chocolatey cereal into the waiting hand. Bulgaria paled and winced.

"Disgusting," the brown eyed male said monotonously.

Bright ruby eyes blinked. "Nu_**(no)**_. It's really good!"

"Not after it's been covered in spit you brat." Bulgaria quickly threw the spit covered chocolate into the trashcan. If he had waited a few more seconds before turning away, he would have seen Romania blinking back tears. The brunette sighed as he washed his hands.

He poured some milk into the bowl then put the milk away into the fridge again before pulling a chair beside the Romanian's and sitting down, bowl of cereal in one hand, spoon in the other. "Well? Sit down already."

Romania did as told and opened his mouth as Bulgaria brought the spoon to his mouth. He slowly chewed the cereal, watching the blushing Bulgarian closely. The ash haired boy swallowed and opened his mouth again. This small routine carried on for about ten or so more minutes before the Romanian was done. Bulgaria quickly stood up, tucked his chair back under the table, and placed the bowl in the sink.

"So what are we going to do now?" Romania said loudly, jumping from the chair and walking towards Bulgaria. Said country glanced behind him. "I'm going to clean my house. You are going to stay out of the way and not bother me."

Romania stopped walking and his lip quivered. "But-"

"No buts. Just go watch T.V. or something kid." Bulgaria said leading the child into the living room. He swooped Romania into his arms and set him onto the couch gently. "Just watch cartoons or a movie. Look, _Dracula_ is on." Bulgaria said as he clicked the channel. Romania looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "What's a Dracula?"

Bulgaria facepalmed. "I'll tell you later." And with that, he was gone and Romania was alone with the strange movie playing. "I don't think Nikola likes me very much," Romania mumbled with a sigh. "I know! I'll clean this room so that he won't have to! Then he'll like me for sure!"

The small child slid off of the couch and straightened the pillows on the couch before turning to clean off the small coffee table in front of the couch. When that was done he turned around and lost his balance, tripping into the small side table beside the couch, knocking the lamp, magazines, and remote off of it, sending them crashing to the floor, bits and pieces of lamp flying out and a small sharp piece cut the Romanian child's leg.

Romania blinked, mouth open, as he sat down in the middle of the mess. "Now Nikola will hate me even more than he already does!" Romania mumbled out, standing up slowly. He observed the damage done and sighed. Something warm trickled down his leg and the child looked down.

He paled.

And screamed bloody murder. "**NIKOLA! HELP ME! BULGARIA! HELP**!"

:Meanwhile in a different room with Bulgaria:

The Bulgarian sighed as he wiped down sink. He placed the rag down and rubbed at his forehead. "They better find some way to fix this... I can't stand seeing that moron all child-size. He's even cuter than normal!" Bulgaria scowled and wiped at the sink with renewed vigor.

There was a crash and a small voice screeched out, "**NIKOLA! HELP ME! BULGARIA! HELP**!"

Bulgaria's eyes shot open and he dropped the rag. "Vladimir!" Bulgaria yelped, running out of the bathroom and back to the living room. He stopped short when he saw his living room in a mess. Magazines on the floor, remote with the batteries scattered, and a shattered lamp. Bulgaria half expected that someone had just tried to break into the house, but no windows were broken, the door was still locked.

"Romania! I thought I to-" the brunette was cut off by the small child throwing himself at him and hugging him tightly around the knees, sobbing loudly. "Woah. Hey now... It's ok malkiyat_**(little** **one)**__**.**_What's wrong?" The taller nation got down on his knees to be eye level with the crying child. "What happened?"

Romania sniffled and rubbed at his face, unknowingly spreading tears and spit across his face. "I was trying to help clean up so that you wouldn't hate me anymore and I tripped and fell and that thing," he pointed to the shattered lamp, "fell and broke and now I'm bleeding to death! You've got to help me!" Romania leaned forward and hugged Bulgaria tighter.

Bulgaria rubbed soothing circles into his back and picked him up, holding him close as he walked them to the bathroom. "Alright," Bulgaria set the child down on the toilet seat. "Where are you bleeding at Vlad?"

Romania paled and pointed to his leg, hand shaking. He refused to look at it. Blood scared him. Bulgaria nodded and lifted his leg a bit. "Well..." Bulgaria examined it a bit more. "It's not too bad. Just a small scrape. See?"

"NO! No no no no!" Romania shook his head and paled even more. "Woah hey! What's the matter with you kiddo?" "I don't like blood! It scares me! Just make it stop and go away! Please!"

Bulgaria's eyes widened. "You're hemophobic?" He asked quietly, slightly in shock.

"What's hemophobic?"

"Fear of blood. You're hemophobic?" The Bulgarian nation repeated. Romania thought about it, then nodded. "Guess so." Bulgaria blinked a few times then began to wipe the already drying blood off of the smaller nation's leg. He had never known that Romania was afraid of blood. The nation seemed to have always relished in everyone calling him a vampire and saying that he drank blood and he'd always seemed to have a thing for biting people, especially on the neck.

Once the blood was scrubbed off Bulgaria put a band-aid over the small cut and kissed the top of Romania's head. "There. All better. No more blood."

Romania grinned and threw his arms around Bulgaria's neck, causing for the elder nation to stumble back a bit then lightly pat his back a small blush painting his face pink. "You're the greatest Nikola! Mulțumesc!_**(Thank you!)**_" Bulgaria blushed a brighter pink. "Cu plăcere_**(You're welcome)**_."

Bulgaria stood up and brushed imaginary dirt off of his pants. "I'm going to clean the living room and then I'll make lunch. You can come with me but just be very careful. I don't want you hurting yourself Vlad." Bulgaria left the bathroom, Romania trailing close behind him.

The ash blonde child sat on the couch and watched the brunette as he put the batteries back into the remote and put said remote and magazines back onto the table and sweep up the lamp shards. A little bit later Bulgaria made the two of them sandwiches and watched cartoons with the hyper active child. Hours went by and it was soon six o'clock. Bulgaria made a quick dinner and when the two were done he did the dishes, Romania observing him quietly.

"Come on kid. You need a bath and then bedtime." Bulgaria said picking Romania up and holding him close. Romania wrapped his arms around Bulgaria's neck and held on, grinning. "But I'm not sleepy yet." "You may be in a bit though you brat."

Bulgaria set the child onto the floor and turned the water on and adjusted the temperature so that it was slightly warm; not too cold, but not scalding hot either. The brown eyed nation helped to take the too large shirt off of Romania's small body and then put him into the tub. Cupping his hands, Bulgaria dipped them under the water then poured the water onto Romania's head. He then proceeded to lather soap onto the small hyper child and listened to Romania talk.

Bulgaria poured more water onto Romania to rinse the soap off of him. Romania cupped his hands and dipped them under the water like Bulgaria had. Brown eyes watched him fondly. Romania brought his hands to his mouth and drank some of the water.

"Don't do that it'll ta-" "Bleh!" Romania spit the water out of his mouth and onto Bulgaria. "That's so gross! Nasty nasty nasty! Bleck!" Romania yelped, rubbing at his mouth with his wrist, making a face at the water. Bulgaria twitched.

"I think you're done with your bath. It's bedtime now." Bulgaria unplugged the water and lifted Romania out of the soapy water and quickly wrapped him in a fluffy dark blue towel. Once Romania was dried off Bulgaria put another of his old T-shirts onto him. "Bedtime."

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Please?" Romania asked, trailing after the Bulgarian who was leading him to the guest room again. Bulgaria blushed. "I don't think..." "Please? I won't talk! I promise! Please Nikola?!"

Bulgaria blushed. "Look Romania..."

"Please..." Romania mumbled, hugging Bulgaria's leg tightly.

Bulgaria sighed and relented. "Fine. Just don't kick me. And stay on your side of the bed! Or else!" Romania grinned and nodded.

Romania sat on the edge of the bed as Bulgaria quickly changed into his pajamas. "Alright. You're on that side," Bulgaria pointed to the left side of the bed, "and I'm on this side," he pointed to the right side, "stay on your side and I won't kick you out tonight. Now go to bed." Bulgaria climbed into the bed and yawned.

_'I guess kids wear you out quick... I'm so tired.'_ Bulgaria thought, yawning again. He felt small arms wrap around him.

"Noapte bună Nikola_**(Goodnight)**_. Te iubesc**_(I love you)_**." Romania said before falling asleep on Bulgaria.

Bulgaria blinked and hugged him back. "Leka nosht_**(Goodnight)**_. I az te obicham_**(I love you too)**_." Bulgaria placed a quick kiss to his head and fell asleep.

Later on in the night he would wake up with a foot in his stomach and a fist in his cheek.

* * *

_**A/N: right! finally! Finished~ sorry for the uber long wait! School has been kicking my ass! Like you just have no idea! But finally here is the chapter with Romania and Bulgaria fluffiness~ x3  
Sorry if it was suckish. I like fluffy... well with kids anyway. But while I've been at school and I zone out, I've been getting a bunch of ideas for other fics too! I have an idea I would like to try with the Micronations, more specifically Wy and TRNC(I really like this pairing! cute fanarts! just gah!) then another fic with Fem!PrussiaxCanada(AU) and a Fem!USx either Russia or England(AU). Still undecided... I know I'll probably get hate for the fems but whatever. I like Fem!Prussia! She's just idk awesome! x3 but I'm going to finish this one before I do anything else! This I swear!  
Also thanks for all the follows, favs, and comments!  
And don't forget about the cover thing too! *nudgenudge*  
NEXT CHAPPIE IS ABOUT CHIBI NORGE!**_


	7. Norway and the Rabbit Soup Incident

_**A/N: alright! Now onto chapter seven! I plan on Iceland Norway brother fluff! And Denmark babying his boyfriend fluff! And just fluffiness all around! (like cotton candy~). But anyway onward with the chapter, go!  
**_

* * *

_Norway and the Rabbit Soup Incident_

The small Norwegian child slowly blinked open his violet eyes and slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings. _'Where am I?'_ he thought to himself as he sat up. _'That's right! Those strange people from yesterday brought me here! But why? And where are they though?' _The Norwegian child slowly slid out of the bed, still in the shirt from yesterday, and walked out of the room. He stood in the hallway and heard laughing and talking coming from downstairs and slowly, cautiously, began to walk down the stairs until he got to a room with light coming from the door way.

He leaned against the wall and listened.

"-still sleeping?" A soft, calm voice said happily.

"Yeah. Kid was worn out. Isn't he just the cutest!?" Another voice said loudly, laughing obnoxiously. Norway cocked his head to the side and blinked. _'Who are these people and why is that last one so loud?'_ he thought.

"Do you think we should wake him up? I mean he's been sleeping for a while and he may be hungry Den." the first, much quieter, voice said.

"Yeah you're probably right. Be right back guys!" Norway didn't have enough time to move away from the side of the doorway and Denmark wasn't really one for paying much attention to his surroundings, and so the Dane almost tripped over the smaller Norwegian. "Woah! Lukas! When did you wake up? How long have you been there?" The larger man grinned widely and picked up the child.

Said child kicked and squirmed. "Put me down! Put me down! Me no like this!" Denmark laughed softly and cradled the child closer to his chest and walked back into the kitchen. Norway slowly leaned his head against the taller man's chest.

_'Comfy... Who is this man? Why does he seem so familiar?_' Norway thought, blinking slowly.

"Back already?" Norway looked to the new man who spoke. His voice was heavily accented, he wore glasses, and had a stern or mean looking face. Norway whimpered softly and unconsciously held onto the Danish man's red shirt tighter in his small childish hands. Denmark grinned. "Yeah, he was standing next to the door. Guess he was hungry. We've got some yummy strawberry danishes if you want Lukas?" The tall blonde said looking down to the child.

Norway looked up at him. "What's a 'danish?'" He asked confusedly.

"An idiot." The man with the heavy accent said at the same time that Denmark yelled, "The best things ever!" laughing loudly before realizing what Sweden said. Norway scrunched up his face and leaned away from Denmark. Denmark blinked. Sweden looked between Denmark and Norway. "Oh you meant the food not that Danish? My apologies." Sweden sipped his coffee and smirked. Denmark glared while Norway and Finland giggled softly.

"Mn... Would you stop yelling! I think you're starting to scare him!" A new voice said loudly. "Hm?" Norway looked over towards the voice and saw a man with silver coloured hair, almost violet eyes, and what was even stranger about him was that he had a black and white bird with a red ribbon around its neck sitting atop his snow white hair.

Norway's violet-y eyes widened in amazement. "Who're you!?" He asked pointing to the silver haired young man. Iceland's eyes widened as he stared at his elder, but younger in a way, brother. "Uh... Iceland. Or Emil." He said softly. "...your brother..." Iceland said after a small pause.

The child cocked his head to the side and clung onto Denmark's shirt again. "You're my brother? I have a brother?"

Finland, Sweden, and Denmark all turned to stare at Iceland, who just smiled softly. "Yes. I'm your brother." Norway looked at everyone slowly and thought it over before grinning. "I have a big brother! Cool!" The blonde child giggled and Denmark smiled warmly at the child. Finland giggled. Sweden just smiled then drank more of his coffee. Iceland blushed a soft shade of pink. Sealand smiled at Norway and continued to eat his danish. Mr. Puffin just ignored everyone.

Denmark set Norway onto a chair and grabbed a small plate and put a danish on it and placed it in front of the child. "Want something to drink Norge?"

Norway looked up at him, eyes huge, and nodded. "Su- sure...?" Denmark grinned and resisted the urge to hug his child boyfriend. "Right on the way~."

Finland handed him a plastic cup and took one for himself. Both adult nations filled the cups with milk, Denmark filling his halfway while Finland filled his three fourths of the way. The cups were placed in front of Norway and Sealand who both happily drank them.

"So Dane are you going to get any clothes or anything for my brother while he's a kid?" Iceland asked monotonously as he fed a bit of the danish to Mr. Puffin. The blonde man rubbed the back of his head and turned a light pink as everyone stared at him, Norway included. "Well uh... I didn't think about it really. I mean Scotland, Wales, and Ireland said they'd have this fixed in just a few days so I mean why bother?" The tall blonde shrugged.

Sweden nodded and drank a bit more of his coffee. Finland sweatdropped. "What if he gets bored or something though Mathias?"

"I'll let him watch t.v.?"

Iceland glared. "No. You're about as dumb as America. Just get him a few toys or something so he can do something."

Denmark sighed and nodded. "Okay... But I think it's kind of dumb..." Finland smiled and drank some of his coffee. "Well Berwald and I could always go get him some things if you'll let Peter stay here with you?" Finland sat down beside Sweden and smiled up at him. "Right Ber?" Sweden shrugged and nodded.

Iceland stood up and placed his dishes into the sink. "I'll help. I have to make sure you don't attempt corrupting my brother."

Denmark blinked. "Oh come on Ice! I wouldn't do that to Lukas as a kid!" Iceland rolled his violet eyes. "Whatever."

Norway looked between the two. "I don't want no more danish!" He held up the half eaten food. Denmark looked down and smiled softly. "Alright Lukas~" the Dane went to put it in the fridge for later. "I think he should eat the rest." Iceland said, slightly worried. He didn't want his 'little' bróðir to get hungry later or starve or anything. "But Emil I don't want Lukas to get sick from eating too much... If he's not hungry we shouldn't make him eat..." Denmark said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not hungry! No more! No want!" Norway shouted shaking his head back and forth. Iceland glanced down at the smaller child and a brief look of worry flashed across his face as he thought of Denmark's words. "I guess you're right..." Denmark grinned and pat Norway on the head. "No worries kiddo! You don't have to eat anymore."

The blonde child grinned up at the happy Dane. "Good. Because I'm not hungry!" Iceland rolled his eyes.

Sealand got up and put his empty plate and cup into the sink. "So Uncle Mathias, Uncle Emil, what are we going to do while Papa and Momma go shopping?" Denmark grinned and pat Sealand on the head. "No idea yet but we'll think of something like we always do!" Sweden glared slightly. "No sledding down the stairs." That had been a mishap better left unrepeated. He really didn't want to come back and take a screaming ten year old to a hospital or a whining Dane either.

"Awh." said Dane and child whined out. "C'mon Sve! You're no fun!" Denmark whined. Sweden glared and poured the last bit of his coffee down the sink and walked to grab his shoes. "No." Finland nodded his head in approval. "Last time you two did that Peter had a broken arm and you broke your leg."

"We're countries, we heal fast!" The whinny Dane said crossing his arms. Finland glared sharply. "No Mathias. And if we come back and find out you did it anyway your life is hell." Denmark shivered. Finland grinned and clapped his hands. "Well we'll be back in a few hours~ You four have fun."

Finland grabbed Sweden's hand and walked out of the house waving and smiling to everyone else.

Denmark waved back and picked up Norway. "So what are we going to do for today guys?"

"Not burn down the house." Mr. Puffin said loudly, flapping his wings.

"Well no duh! Then I wouldn't have a house anymore!" Denmark retorted with an eye roll. Norway narrowed his eyes at the tall Dane and tugged on his sleeve.

Denmark looked down at the small child. "Hm? What's up Norge?" he asked smiling down at the child who glared, or attempted to glare, back at him. "I'm bored! Play with me! I wanna do stuff! This is boring!"

Sealand laughed. "Yeah! Uncle Lukas is right! This is boring and if we can't sled down the stairs this is going to be a boring day unless we find something to do Uncle Mathias!" Sealand crossed his arms and began to think. Norway blinked and tilted his head to the right a bit. "What's sledding down the stairs? Is it fun?"

The older blonde child nodded enthusiastically. "It's so much fun! But the last time I did it I fell and broke my arm. Papa was really mad and Momma was so worried."

"Well how do you do it?" Norway asked curiously. Denmark rubbed the back of his head as he watched the two children talk. Iceland shook his head and crossed his arms but remained silent.

Sealand grinned widely, "You take something, like a pillow, and slide down the stairs! Like you're sledding. It's better to use a pillow because it'll make the fall a bit better; you won't get hurt as bad." The blonde child explained to the toddler.

Norway nodded. "So can we do that?"

"Absolutely not!" Denmark yelped out picking up the small Norwegian child and holding him close. Iceland nodded in agreement. "You could get hurt! You and Peter both then the stupid Dane and I would have to take you both to the hospital and face Tino's wrath. And he can be a scary guy." Denmark nodded and shuddered.

Sealand sighed. "Fine. But what can we do then?"

Norway squirmed and huffed. "It's boring doing nothing dummy! Lemme go! I want down!" Denmark laughed as he saw the violet eyed Icelandic man glare at him. "Alright alright Lukas~." And with that, the small child was back on the ground.

Said child huffed and glared up at the tall Dane before looking over to Iceland. "I wanna play! Play a game with me!"

"Well what do you want to do?" Iceland asked, a light pink dusting across his cheeks. Norway walked over to him and held up his arms and slowly Iceland picked him up. "I don't know. You're the big brother. You think of something!"

"Uh..." Iceland walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Norway sitting in his lap. Iceland turned the t.v. on and began to channel surf. Sealand ran into the room, yelling, "Let's watch anime! Japan gave me some anime and I haven't gotten to watch some of it!"

Denmark grinned and nodded as he sat next to Iceland, who had just shrugged and put the remote back onto the small coffee table in front of them. Norway turned around and looked at the t.v. to watch some guy proposing to a pretty lady with a shiny ring. "What's he doing?" The child asked, pointing to the t.v.

"Hm?" Denmark glanced over to the small child then the t.v. and back to Norway. "He's proposing."

"What's that?" Norway asking curiously.

"It's when someone loves someone else and so he, or she, asks to marry the other." Iceland said quietly. Norway pondered this. "So, because I love you a bunch does that mean I can ask you to marry me?" the child asked, tilting his head up to look at his now red brother. "No! We're brothers. We can't get married!"

"Oh..." Norway scrunched up his nose in deep thought as Denmark laughed loudly. The blonde child looked over to Denmark. "So can I marry you? I love you and you're not my brother." Denmark blinked quickly and felt his face heat up. "Ah... Well you see Lukas it doesn't really work that way..." _'Now why can't Lukas propose for real when he's not a kid?!'_ Denmark thought spitefully.

Norway blinked. "Why not?" "Because you're a kid. You need to be a grown up." Iceland said, snapping his fingers. Denmark nodded. "Ja! Emil is right! You have to be an adult to get married." Norway thought that over before nodding slowly. "Then when I'm a grown up I'll ask you to marry me!" Iceland facepalmed quietly. Denmark laughed. _'I'll hold him to it.'_ The tall Dane thought with a small sigh.

"I'm back!" Sealand laughed out cheerfully running back into the living room and dashing to the t.v. to put a DVD into the DVD player.

Iceland yawned, "So what exactly are we going to watch?" He'd grown a small liking to anime since Hong Kong liked to watch a lot of it. Norway climbed off of his lap and sat between him and Denmark, leaning slightly against the spiky haired Dane who just looked down at him and smiled brightly, patting the small toddler on the head.

"Black Buttler!" Sealand said as he grabbed a pillow and laid on his stomach on the floor to watch the show. Iceland nodded in approval and the four began to watch the anime in silence.

**~~~Time Skip Because I'm Gonna Be Lame Like That~~~**

A few hours later and it was just after twelve o'clock, Sealand had changed to a different anime, Iceland was sleeping softly, along with Denmark who was talking in his sleep, and Norway was bored. And hungry. And hungry, bored children is never a good thing. Ever.

The small child sat up on his knees and poked Iceland in the arm a few times. "Storebror?" he muttered.

"Hm?" Iceland murmured, snoring softly, Mr. Puffin sitting atop his head watching Norway. "Storebror I'm hungry." Norway whined softly, tugging at his brothers shirt sleeve. Iceland yawned in his sleep and continued dozing. Norway huffed and turned to Denmark. "Mathias..." He tugged at the Danish mans shirt sleeve and whined. "I'm hungry..."

Denmark snored and moved away from the child a bit. "Mmmm... Lukas..." Norway blinked. "Ja and I'm hungry!" "Mmm..." Denmark muttered drooling slightly. Norway shivered and crawled off of the couch quietly. "I'll go find food by myself." He muttered, glaring quickly at the two sleeping nations and bird on the couch.

The small blonde child walked quietly to the kitchen. _'I want some rabbit... The old ladies at the village in my country make good rabbit for me.'_ Norway thought as he remembered some rabbit soup he'd once had from some girl so long ago, but to him it was only a few weeks, maybe months ago. Norway observed the kitchen and pushed one of the chairs from the table to be in front of the sink. He slowly and carefully climbed onto the chair and turned the water on then jumped onto the counter to begin looking through some of the cabinets in search of a pot. After a few minutes of search he found one and pulled it out of the cabinet, nearly dropping it, and pushed it to the sink where he filled it three fourths of the way full with hot water.

He carefully pulled the pot out of the sink and set it on the counter, water splashing onto him, the counter, the chair, and the floor. "I need to go find a rabbit though..." the child said softly. "Where can I get a rabbit?..." He pondered before leaping off of the chair and quietly walking up the stairs in search of a rabbit. After looking into some rooms, he saw a pink rabbit sitting atop a bed. The rabbit had a red, white, and blue ribbon tied neatly around its neck and a pin that looked nearly identical to the one in his hair.

"You're going to be lunch kanin." The blonde child pointed to the rabbit and began to climb into the bed. He jumped over to the rabbit and quickly picked him up and hopped off the bed, plush rabbit in his arms. The Norwegian grinned and ran out of the room and quietly back down the stairs to the kitchen. _'Those two are still sleeping and that loud boy is still watching the magical box.' _Norway thought as he climbed back into the chair. He quickly stuffed the pink rabbit into the now lukewarm water and climbed back onto the counter.

The blue eyed child began to quickly look through the counters in search of some spices and something to stir up his soup. He found a long white spoon in one drawer and grinned and nodded to himself. He soon found some small bottles and began to flip open the lids, smelling the spices. Some he gagged at, others made him sneeze, and some he thought were delicious smelling. With the spoon and about ten bottles of spices he walked slowly back to the pot of water and plush bunny.

Norway took the lid off of the bottle of parsley flakes and dumped about half of the bottle into the pot. He then poured in just a tad bit of oregano and quickly stirred the pot. He dumped in some garlic salt, minced onion, A fourth of the bottle of basil joined the water and all of it was stirred up. The personification of Norway took a smell of the 'soup' and scrunched up his nose, deciding it needed more spices. Salt, pepper, lemon pepper, more garlic salt, a whole bottle of nutmeg, some ginger, and more parsley were stirred up into the pot.

Now, if the small child had been paying more attention to his surroundings than to his 'soup' he would've heard Denmark and Iceland looking for him.

In the living room:

Now by this time it was almost four thirty in the afternoon and Denmark slowly blinked his eyes open and rubbed at them. He stretched and winced slightly as his shoulders popped. He grinned brightly as he he looked to his left where Norway was sitting. Or was supposed to be anyway. "Huh? Where's Norge?" Denmark looked around. Iceland sleeping. Mr. Puffin on his head. Sealand enraptured in his anime. No Norway. "Hey Iceland!" Denmark said loudly as he threw a couch pillow at the sleeping Icelandic nation.

"Mn! I'm up! What do you want you stupid moron?" Iceland yawned out, stretching. Sealand paused the anime and looked over at the two elder nations.

"Ice, Lukas is gone!" Denmark said loudly, jumping off of the couch and looking around the room. Iceland's violet eyes widened as he looked around the room.

_'Oh no the stupid Dane is right! Stór bróðir minn is gone. Where's he at?' _Iceland thought to himself as he looked around the living room.

"Are you two looking for Uncle Lukas?" Sealand piped up. Both Denmark and Iceland snapped back to look at the micronation. "You know where he's at?!" Both nations yelled. Sealand nodded. "Yeah. He's in the kitchen. He walked in there a while ago with a pink stuffed rabbit."

Denmark blinked confusedly. "Why's he got Mr. Bunbun in the kitchen?"

Iceland shrugged and began to walk towards the kitchen. "Don't know don't care. I just want to make sure he's ok." Denmark shrugged and followed after the white haired man. "Hey! Wait for me!" Mr. Puffin yelled as he flew back to Iceland, landing on his head. "Ow! Stupid bird." "Shut up." Sealand followed after the others and as the two adults entered the kitchen they were greeted with the site of baby Norway covered in spices and a plush rabbit in a pot of now cold water and empty spice bottles on the floor, spices sprinkled everywhere.

Denmark gasped. "He's so cute!" He yelled out. At the same time Iceland gasped and yelled, "What have you done Lukas?!" Denmark laughed and picked up the child, holding him close. "Awh come one Icey, he's just a kid." Iceland glared and dumped the pot into the sink.

"Hey!" Norway yelled, "that was my soup!"

"Well it was a mess." Iceland retorted. Norway stuck his tongue at him. Iceland rolled his eyes. "Alright you two that's enough." Denmark said. "I'm going to give Lukas a quick bath or something. He reeks of spices." Denmark said. Iceland nodded while Sealand helped him to pick up the spice bottles. Denmark turned around and began to walk up the stairs.

Denmark glanced down to Norway, who had his arms crossed, pouting, and glaring at the floor, and the blonde man couldn't help but smile widely. _'Lukas is just so cute!'_ he thought happily. "Lukas you can't just make messes like that. It's bad."

"It was going to be tasty." Norway said simply, glaring more harshly.

The Dane couldn't help but shudder a bit. Norway was still a tad menacing when ticked. "No it wasn't. The rabbit was a toy."

Norway glared up at Denmark and stuck his tongue out childishly, before going back to glaring at the floor. The Dane sighed and rolled his eyes. "Still. We're in my room so let me grab you a new shirt or something." Denmark set the small Norway onto his big bed and turned to look through the dresser. Norway looked around uninterestedly. He'd already been in this room, the rabbit room.

"Ah! This one will do!" Denmark yelled out gleefully holding up a t-shirt with the flag of Denmark on it. Norway looked at it and wrinkled his nose. "It's going to be to big!" Denmark blinked. "The shirt you've got on now is too big. Besides you don't have any clothes that fit you and won't until Tino and Berwald get back. Now come on, it's bath time!~"

Denmark laughed and picked up Norway and walked across the hall, whistling jovially. He didn't notice Norway looking at him and smiling softly. The messy haired Dane pushed the door shut, but it didn't close all the way, and set Norway on the floor. Denmark turned the water on and let it warm up then put the stopper in and hummed as he looked at the shampoo bottles as the tub began to slowly fill up. "Hm... You can still use your shampoo I guess." Norway tilted his head a bit and looked at him confusedly. "And you can borrow Peter's bubbles! It smells like berries."

Denmark poured some of the bubbles into the bath and tugged the over sized shirt off of Norway and threw it on the floor before lifting up the now naked child and sitting him into the tub.

Norway blinked and splashed some of the bubbles. "Awww~ you're just so cute!" Denmark said gleefully, almost squealing. But he wasn't that girly. Nope, not him. Norway laughed and splashed some more bubbles. Denmark turned the water off and began to help Norway wash his hair.

"I like these yummy smelling clouds!" Norway said, lifting a handful of bubbles to Denmark's face, a grin on his face. Denmark smiled widely. "You do?" Norway nodded and splashed some more. "I'm glad~." Denmark rinsed Norway off, unplugged the stopper so the water would drain, and lifted the small child out of the water and back onto the floor.

"Hey! I wasn't done playing with the clouds!" Norway huffed. Denmark laughed softly. "I'll let you play with the bubbles tomorrow night Lukas."

"But I want to play with them now!" Norway yelled, kicking Denmark in the knee.

Denmark blinked. _'Well that was rude.__'_he thought. "Look Lukas, you're going to have to play with them later. Tino and Berwald should be back by now or soon and we have to get ready for dinner."

"Mn!" Lukas whined. "I don't wanna." "Well that's just too bad kid-o." Denmark retorted, drying the child's hair. Norway huffed and crossed his arms. When Norway glanced behind the Dane, who had just reached over to grab the clean shirt off of the sink, saw a chance to run from the Dane and maybe try the 'sledding down the stairs' thing. It had seemed like fun.

Norway grinned and, grabbing the towel, made a mad dash out of the bathroom, towel being a type of cape almost.

"Wha?! Norge!" Denmark yelled, making a grab for Norway but missing by just a few centimeters. Norway laughed and continued running to the stairs. He didn't realize that he didn't have a pillow until he was already at the edge of the stairs. _'Oh no the pillow!'_ He turned to run back to the bedroom but saw Denmark and turned back forward, losing his balance and tumbling down the stairs.

"NORWAY!" Denmark screamed, catching the attention of Iceland and Sealand. They ran to the kitchen doorway in enough time to watch Norway tumble down the last steps and end up tangled in the towel. "Norge!" "Uncle Lukas!" "Bróðir!" No one noticed the front door open.

"We're back!~" Tino said happily, grinning and holding onto a few a bags. "Huh?" He blinked and nearly dropped the bags. Sweden's eyes narrowed. "I thought we said NO sledding down the stairs guys!" Tino yelled, running over to where everyone else was crowded around Norway.

Norway blinked and looked at everyone's worried faces and began to tear up and rub his eyes. "Waaah!" He covered his face and began crying hard. Iceland picked him up and hugged him tight. "Shh... It's okay. I'm here. We're all here. You're okay." Norway continued crying and wrapped his tiny arms around Iceland's neck and cried into the lavender eyed man's chest. Iceland rubbed his back and glared at Denmark. "You were supposed to be watching him!" Iceland practically yelled. Denmark flinched. Norway began to sniffle and rub his nose.

The blonde child looked over to Denmark. Iceland glared. "You moron! He could've been really hurt!" Norway looked up at his brother then back to Denmark.

"I was giving him a bath. He just ran out. Which is why he's got the towel..." Iceland glanced down at the small child in his arms and huffed. Norway squirmed. Iceland sighed and put him back down on the floor.

"Are you alright Lukas?" Tino asked. Norway nodded and walked over to Denmark and hugged him around the legs, burying his face into the Dane's left leg. "I'm sorry for running away Mister Mathias..." Norway mumbled, sniffing a bit. Denmark blushed a light shade of pink and kneeled down to hug Norway back. "It's okay. You can't do that though! What if you'd gotten hurt?"

Norway sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry!"

Denmark nodded. "Good! You should be! Now come on and let's finish getting you dressed." Denmark said, pointing to the stairs. Norway looked down and began to walk up the stairs. Denmark sighed and turned back to Iceland. "I really am sorry Ice. I didn't mean for him to hurt himself."

Iceland sighed. "Just get him dressed before he gets sick."

Finland looked between the two. "Berwald, Peter, and I will start on dinner I guess. Nothing to fancy tonight."

"Oooh! Fish-sticks and fries Momma!" Sealand said, following Finland, Sweden following both of them, smiling softly. Iceland sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down. Mr. Puffin flew onto his head.

Back upstairs Denmark was putting the shirt onto Norway. "I'm sorry..." Norway mumbled. Denmark shrugged. "It's okay Lukas. Just try and behave." Denmark picked him up and began to walk down the stairs again. Norway yawned and held onto the Dane.

Everyone sat down at the table and waited for the fish-sticks and fries to be done. Finland and Sweden(mainly Finland)showed some of the toys and clothes they(Finland) had picked out. A few minutes later and Finland took the food out of the oven and everyone began fixing their plates. Everyone ate and Norway began to yawn. Iceland mentally 'awwed' while Finland and Denmark did it vocally.

Norway walked over to Denmark and reached up. Denmark grinned and picked him up. Norway leaned his head against the Danes chest and dozed, snoring softly. "I'm gonna take him to bed. See you guys later." Denmark said, carrying the small child back up the stairs and back to his room. Denmark lifted the blankets up in his bed and set Norway down and tucked him in. Norway began to suck his thumb in his sleep and Denmark 'Awww'ed again.

The blonde kissed the top of Norway's head. "G'night Norge. See you tomorrow. Jeg elsker dig," and then he got up to leave, but stopped when Norway grabbed onto his shirt. "Hm?"

"Jeg elsker deg også. Please don't go?" Norway said sleepily. Denmark smiled softly and got up in bed with the small child. Norway snuggled closer and fell asleep. Denmark yawned.

_'I really hope Ireland, Scotland, and Wales can make a potion or whatever to fix Norway. And Romania and England to. And soon.' _the Dane thought with a small yawn. He fell asleep. A few hours later Iceland walked upstairs to check on Norway and saw him laying in the bed, feet in Denmark's face. Denmark's right arm was hanging off the bed and both were snoring.

* * *

_**A/N: Ahh! Finally! Done! Two more chapters to go! I'm hoping I'll have 'em out soon but don't get your hopes up x3 but anywho, how was everyone else's new years eve? I'm sorry to have taken forever to update. Plot bunnies. School. Hospital. The usual I suppose~ But I hope this chapter was ok for ya'll!** _

_**A/N continuation, would anybody read an AU DenmarkxNyo!Norway fic? Or AU Nyo!PrussiaxCanada or Nyo!Americax either Uk or Russia?... cause I've got some major plot bunnies jumpin around in my head. Also a small oneshot for ThailandxVietnam.  
**_

_Translations:  
bróðir- brother(Icelandic)  
Storebror- big brother(Norwegian)  
ja- yes (Norwegian)  
kanin- rabbit (Norwegian)  
Stór bróðir minn-my big brother (Icelandic)  
Jeg elsker dig- I love you (Danish)  
Jeg elsker deg også- I love you too (Norwegian)_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: well here's chapter 8. Hope this will be good. I'm ready to finish MMI. But the thought makes me slightly sad... Anywho off we go! Enjoy! Also before you read, I know the time zones are sooo not right, but I am so lazy and jazz so deal with it please? It's fanfiction~ just go with it~ x3 alright story time!  
**_

* * *

A week had passed, and the three nations were still children. All of the adult nations taking care of them were ready to kill some one and were just tired and worn out. Dealing with a screaming kid is never fun.

:In The U.S. of A:  
America was worn out and had dark circles under his eyes. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. England had been so hyper; running all over the place, screaming and crying, kicking France in the shin, ignoring everything Canada and America tood him. It was just beginning to be too much for the usually sunny nation. Canada and France were no better. All three wanted sleep. England yelled for breakfast. So you can imagine how happy America was when he received a text from Scotland when he was making cereal that said they had finally made a potion to turn England back into an adult.

_"Alfred, we made a potion to change the brat back into an adult. Meet us at the U.N. We're going to text Bulgaria and Denmark. Bring spare clothes for when he's fixed.  
-Ian"_

America whooped and Canada jumped up. "I"m awake! I'm up! What's wrong?!" He whisper-yelled. France rubbed his eyes. "Scotland said that the potion is ready!" America yelled, fistpumping. He picked up England and spun in a circle, laughing loudly. England scowled. "Put me down! Put me down! I want breaky!" America laughed and handed him the bowl of fruity pebbles.

France smiled softly. "It's about time. Taking care of Angleterre is causing for my beautiful blonde hair to turn gray!" Canada laughed softly.

:In Bulgaria:  
Bulgaria faceplanted into his pillow repeatedly. Romania had been talking for hours. All week all the kid did was follow him around and talk and try to help but messed up. It was cute but eventually these types of things begin to get annoying. Bulgaria was ready for his Romania to be back. He just wanted to cuddle. And sleep. Sleep all day. Because sleep was a precious thing.

"Hey Nikola?!" Romania said loudly, far too loudly, as he poked Bulgaria in the back of the neck repeatedly.

Bulgaria groaned loudly, face still buried in his pillow. "Whaaat?" _'Is it possible for a nation to smother themselves to death in a pillow?'_ he wondered. Romania held up Bulgaria's cell phone. "This thingy went 'buzz buzz buzz'."

Bulgaria looked up curiously. "What thingy? Oh! My phone." Bulgaria faceplanted into the pillow again. _'Probably no one important. ...but if I don't answer it could be Wales, Scotland, or Ireland with a cure or whatever for Vlad!'_ the brunette thought. He quickly lifted his head again and reached for the phone. "Gimme that!" Bulgaria snatched the phone away from Romania and quickly read the text, eyes wide, a smile forming on his face.

_"Good morning Bulgaria. We have finished the potion for Romania. There will be a meeting at the U.N. later today. You may want to bring some extra clothes for when Romania is an adult again.  
-Wales"_

Bulgaria blinked a few times, his phone slipped out of his hands and onto the mattress. Romania stood up and waved a hand in front of Bulgaria's face.

"Hello? Nikola? You alright?" Romania asked softly. Bulgaria grinned and jumped out of bed. "Yes! Finally! Yeah! Never better Vlad! Come on! Time to get dressed malkiyat**(little one)**!" Bulgaria laughed out. Romania grinned. "We're going on a trip Vlad!" Romania grinned and clapped.

:And then in Denmark:  
Denmark yawned and let his forehead drop heavily onto the kitchen table. Finland sighed and drank began to fix a second cup of coffee. Sweden held onto his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Iceland watched Norway eat some toast boredly. Sealand just looked between his Momma and Papa and nibbled on his toast.

All four adults were thinking the same thing: _'when will the cure be ready?!'_

Denmark had bruises from where Norway had been kicking and punching him in his sleep. Iceland was tired of being the big brother. Sealand was just bored of the whole thing and wanted his Uncle Lukas back. Sweden just didn't like dealing with screaming children. Finland was tired of Norway screaming and crying too.

_'I just want my boyfriend back!'_ Denmark thought as he banged his forehead onto the table again._ 'Is that so bad? I just want to sleep. And have sex. He promised me sex. I need to sleep. Coffee. What's that buzzing noise?'_ The Dane thought as he felt something buzzing in his jeans pocket. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone.

_'Denmark, the potion for Norway is finished. Come to the U.N. and be sure to being extra clothes for when he's turned back into an adult.  
-Ireland'_

Denmark rubbed his eyes and re-read the message, then he grinned widely and handed the phone to Iceland. Iceland quickly read the message. "Oh thank whatever god is out there!" He said loudly, sighing with relief. Norway was a rambunctious kid. This had taken him by surprise; his brother had always been quiet, calm, reserved, albeit sometimes a bit out there.

"I'll get Lukas' clothes!" Denmark yelled, jumping up and dashing out of the room. "I'll grab my DS!" Sealand said as he ran to one of the guest rooms. "Don't forget to grab your coat as well Peter!" Finland said. "I won't." Sealand shouted back, slipping his coat on, DS in one pocket, games in the other.

Denmark reached into a dresser drawer and grabbed some of Norway's boxers(the ones with the Norwegian flag), some of his jeans,a white long sleeve shirt, some shoes, and a pair of socks and quickly threw them into a small bag. He laughed softly. He was so ready for his Norway.

_~Time Skip~  
_A few hours later and Bulgaria, along with a talking-non-stop Romania, finally arrived to an airport in New York. He quickly grabbed his bag and the small child and quickly left the airport to hail a taxi. Twenty minutes later and he was at the United Nations.

In a different airport the Nordic nations, along with Sealand were picking up their bag and talking. The six of them(Mr. Puffin wanted to stay at home and birds really weren't allowed to be on the plane) walked out of the airport and hailed a taxi, then they too were on their way to the U.N.

France looked at his watch and rubbed his forehead. He, Canada, America, and child England had been in the nations conference room for almost an hour now, and still no sign of any of the other nations._  
_

"Agh! They should 'ave been 'ere by now, oui?_**(yes)**_?" France said pacing back and forth. England hummed the 'Spongebob Squarepants' theme as he colored in an 'Avengers' coloring book. Canada sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know Papa. I hope so." Canada said, louder than usual. _'If I have to hear that song one more time, some one is going to die.' _the Canadian thought as England started to hum it again. America groaned loudly.

"Scotland! Ireland! Wales! Come on ya'll! We want England fixed!" America whined covering his ears. "I'm never watching Spongebob again!" he said loudly. As soon as he said this the door to the room burst open and a worn out looking Bulgaria walked into the room, a blue backpack over his shoulder and a squirming, talking child in his arms.

"Where is the potion that's going to fix this?" Bulgaria practically shouted as he held up Romania, who just laughed and squirmed. France sighed. "We are actually not too sure. They're not 'ere yet." "Unfortunately." Canada threw in with a small sigh.

Bulgaria groaned loudly and put Romania down and scowled. "Well that's just great! Now we've got to listen to England sing Spongebob and listen to Vlad babble about who knows what!"

Romania laughed loudly and ran over to where England sat and crawled into a chair next to him. "Hi Arthur!" Romania said loudly, waving in England's face. England knocked the Romanian's hand away. "Hello Vladimir." Romania grinned widely. "I have crayons if you want to color with me?" England said, holding up a blue crayon and his Spongebob coloring book. A week with America and watching Spongebob may have corrupted this kid. Or not. Just saying.

The red eyed child nodded and picked up a green crayon and began to color in the book.

Bulgaria pulled out a chair and sat down, sighing. "Well at least he's finally quiet." America nodded. "I never thought I'd want for England to shut up so much..." France shrugged.

"I always want 'im to shut up." Canada sweatdropped.

"Please let Scotland and company be here already!" everyone heard before the conference door opened again, louder this time, and four adults and two children came in. "Where are they?!" Denmark yelled, looking around the room excitedly. America sweatdropped and took his glasses off and began to rub his forehead.

"Dude they're not here yet. We're still waiting." America said, giving his friend an apologetic look. Denmark groaned. "Pokkers_**(damn)**_."

Finland sighed. "Why don't you go on ahead and play your DS Peter?" The blonde Finnish man said. Sealand nodded and took his DS out of his pocket and began to play lego Batman. Norway squirmed in Iceland's arms and Iceland slowly put him down. "Can I have my bag with my stuff in it Mr. Mathias?" Norway asked, tugging at Denmark's pants leg. Denmark nodded and gave the small red backpack to the blonde Norwegian. Norway beamed. "Tak_**(thankyou)**_!" And the small child ran over to Romania and England.

England grinned. Romania stood up and waved. "Lukas! You're here too?" England asked as Norway climbed up into a chair. Norway shrugged and unzipped the small backpack.

Norway pulled out a pack of magic markers and a few sheets of copy paper and began to draw stick figures. England began to hum again and color with his crayons in his coloring book. Romania narrowed his eyes at the two blondes and stole a glance to the adults, who by now were dozing or just talking amongst themselves. Sealand had fallen asleep from pure boredom.

No one was paying any attention to the three children.

Romania grinned maniacally and poked the blondes. When they looked up at him, England slightly confused, Norway glaring, he just winked and put a finger to his mouth, giving the 'shhh~' signal. Both blondes looked at each other than back to Romania, interests piqued. Romania pointed to the adults and then the door and he quickly grabbed a few crayons and markers in each hand and silently jumped off of his chair and began to crawl to the door.

England's emerald eyes widened slightly and he grinned grabbing the rest of the crayons before following Romania. Both crawled out of the open door and waved for Norway to follow them. Norway sighed and scooped up the rest of the markers and shoved them in his pockets and slowly slid out of the chair and crawled out of the door.

Once all three were out of the room Romania grinned and began tip-toeing further down the hall, England and Norway following suit, and all three toddlers took a left.

None of the adults noticed that it had suddenly gotten just a bit quieter. But if they had they may have gone to find the children. And if the children hadn't snuck out, they would've been turned back into adults. But often times these countries are morons and a few minutes after the three nations had left, three more walked in.

"Oi! We're here. We've got yer lil' potion to fix the brats." A redheaded man said, cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth. The man to his left blinked his forest green eyes and looked for said brats.

They weren't there.

America stood up. "Well it's about time! They've been driving us all crazy! This has been one of the worst weeks of my life!" The Nordics and France and Canada nodded in agreement. "It 'as been terrible!" France said, rubbing his forehead. "Horrible! Norway runs around and is hyper all day!" Denmark yelled. "And England always talks! Never shuts up!" Canada threw out. "Norway too!" Iceland said, nodding. Bulgaria's eye twitched and he slammed his fist down on the table.

"You guys thought you had it bad?! I've had to deal with Romania all by my damn self for a whole week!" Bulgaria yelled, turning red from anger.

"Uhm guys..." A light brown haired man with bright green eyes said. "Hey don't swear in front of the children!" Denmark yelled back. "At least you guys had some help!" Bulgaria carried on. "Uh guys...?" Ireland tried to interrupt. But again he was interrupted.

"It was still hard to look after the kids though Bulgaria..." America said, slightly ticked. But mostly tired. Bulgaria glared at the American and looked ready to kill someone until he was cut off.

"GUYS!" Ireland screamed loudly. Everyone turned to stare at him and he felt his face heat up. "The children are gone..." the Irish man said bluntly. Everyone turned to stare at where the coloring book and a few crayons laid forgotten at the table.

"WHA?! HOW DID THEY GET AWAY?! WHERE DID THEY GO?!" Everyone, excluding Scotland, Ireland, and Wales of course, screamed looking around the room. Wales sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Well where could they have gone?" he asked.*

America facepalmed. "Dude I don't even know! We have got to find them and quick! Everyone split up!" Everyone sighed and began dividing themselves into groups.

:Back with the children:  
England took out a pink crayon and drew a long line on the wall as he continued to follow Romania. He sighed. "Vlad this is boring. What exactly are we doing?"

Norway nodded and stopped walking. "This is boring." he added. Romania sighed and turned to face the two blondes. "I don't really know where we're going." England facepalmed. "But there's a room straight ahead let's go in there?" the Romanian asked, running forward again, laughing loudly.

Norway sighed but shrugged and followed after him. England crossed his arms and reluctantly followed them into the room. All three looked around.

"Well congratulations Vlad, you've led us straight into a big bathroom." England said, laughing at the look on Romania's face. Norway took out some markers and began to draw stick figures and squiggles on the walls as high as he could reach. Romania shrugged and took out some crayons and began to do the same. England sighed and reluctantly joined in.

"Hey Lukas can I have a blue marker thing?" Romania asked when one of his crayons broke in half.

"Sure." Norway handed it to the hyper child.

:Back with the grown ups:  
America sighed. "I just lost my boyfriend. And he's a kid. Great." Denmark pat him on the shoulder.

"Well look on the bright side, it can't possibly get any worse. Right?" America shrugged. He, Denmark, Canada, and Iceland had all joined in a group.

France was with Bulgaria, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales.

Sealand was still asleep in the conference room, Finland and Sweden had stayed with him. After a few more minutes of walking around Denmark thought he heard Romania laughing obnoxiously and hit America in the arm. "Do you guys hear that?" he asked.

Iceland looked up. "Hear what?"

"Hei**_(hey)_** Arthur can I have the green crayon now?" "Give me the blue marker for it wanker." "Deal!"

Denmark blinked. "That." All four ran to where it sounded like the noise was coming from. Then stopped as they came face to face with a sign on the door: Girls Restroom.

Iceland blushed. "Well come on guys!" America said, reaching to push the door open. "Alfred! We can't just go into a _girls_ bathroom!" Canada whisper yelled, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Denmark glared at the sign."You wanna bet Canadia?!" "It's Canada..." "Whatever!" Denmark said before he pushed the door open. Iceland turned away, Canada covered his face, America blushed. "Norge!" "Mathias...?"

Denmark walked into the bathroom and picked up Norway, causing for the small child to drop his art supplies. "You three are going to be in so much trouble. Now come on!" He quickly picked up Romania and England. "Alfred, call the others to let them know we found them."

"Right away dude..." America quickly pulled out his phone and called France and the group began to walk back to the conference room. Denmark sighed as he put the three toddlers down. Norway wouldn't look at him. Romania and England giggled. Norway began to sniffle. "Now you stop that Norge. You've been doing that every time you've gotten in trouble!" Denmark said exasperatedly. Iceland nodded.

"It's not going to matter much longer. We've got your potion right here," Wales said calmly, pulling a small bottle out of his coat pocket. The liquid was a dark midnight blue and everyone stared at it. "They just need a small sip and then they're back to normal." Ireland said, snapping his fingers. "Like that."

Bulgaria sighed with relief. "Give it to them then. Please. And quick." Wales nodded and walked over to Norway. He handed him the bottle. "Just take a small sip, alright Norway?" Norway looked over to Denmark, who nodded in encouragement, then he nodded and undid the bottle and took a small sip. He handed it back to Wales, who just handed it to Romania and instructed him to do the same, then finally to England.

Everyone watched and waited, and not even thirty seconds later and the three began to grow. Their clothes ripped and they were suddenly adults again and laying on their backs, passed out. Bulgaria fistpumped. "Finally!" America and Denmark laughed. A few more seconds and the three on the floor began to groan and sit up.

England rubbed his forehead and moaned. "Where in the bloody hell am I?"

Norway yawned. "What I want to know is what happened."

Romania winced and rubbed the back of his head. "Really? Because what I want to know is why we're naked."

England and Norway looked down. Sure enough they were naked. "Bloody hell?!" "Hva faen_**(what the hell)**_?!"

* * *

_**A/N: kay! Oh my lord! I got in the mood to write because I just had the beginning of this chapter pop into my head and decided to roll with it and four hours later I'm done with this chapter! Getting closer to getting finished~ after this story I think Imma write a small oneshot for ThailandxVietnam(cause they need more love damn it!) and then do an AU Denmark x Nyo!Norway perhaps... I don't know yet. Anyway hoped this was good~  
*yes, I made Wales a guy. Why? Cause I'm not sure about Wales' gender and I didn't really care too overly much. And since Wales and Ireland aren't official characters I don't really know if I kept them in character... Sorry... I've only read a few fics with them so I'm not too sure...  
Also I think I'll put out the summaries for my new plot bunnies out on my profile later on either tomorrow or later this week so if you're interested check em out? Whatever. It's late where I am and I'm so tired x3 night ya'll!  
**_


	9. The End

_**A/N: Chapter 9! The end! The last chapter! Ready? Let's read I guess.  
**_

* * *

The America and Denmark grinned cheekily and handed Norway and England the small bags with their clothes, Bulgaria blushed and handed his bag to Romania, refusing to look at him.

England and Norway blushed, stood, and faced away from everyone. Romania shrugged, stood, and began to dress. All of the other nations either closed their eyes(some peeked. Denmark! America! France! Ya'll pervs!) and the rest turned their backs. England gave a slight cough and blushed lightly. Scotland sighed and blew out a small puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Well, you've got 'em back tah normal now, so I'm leaving." Scotland said with a shrug as he turned and left the room. Ireland nodded and followed, giving a quick nod to England, Wales shrugged and yawned and began to follow his brothers and gave a quick wave to his younger brother as well.

"Well... What are we all doing here exactly?" The blonde Brit asked with a small sigh as he watched the door close shut behind his elder siblings. America tilted his head and had a concerned look on his face. "You mean you really don't remember Iggy?" England blushed. "It's England you git! ...And no, I don't..."

America glanced over to Denmark and Bulgaria quickly, all three looked slightly confused. England, Norway, and Romania had been toddlers for a whole week, and they didn't remember any of it?

"Well what's the last thing you do remember?" Bulgaria asked. Romania tapped his chin. "Well the three of us were in my basement." France gave his laugh, Canada nudged him and gave him the 'shh' sign, England glared at the Frenchman. "We weren't doing anything that you're thinking of you perverted frog!" England shouted with a glare to the Frenchman. France shrugged.

"Romania and England were arguing." Norway said monotonously. Romania nodded. "Because _someone_ didn't want to translate a damn spell!" England turned to glare at Romania and before he could say anything Norway interjected. "Anyway! I said some spell and now we're here." The three nations quickly looked to each other. No one noticed.

America sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well ya'll kind of got turned into children."

"And have been a handful!" Denmark added. The other three Nordics nodded in agreement. Bulgaria twitched. "At least you guys had help!" America waved his hand. "Details details whatever!"

England sighed. "Well we're all back to normal obviously, so now what?" France yawned. "I'm going to go back to Paris and sleep for a whole day. Au revoir_**(Good** **bye)**_." And the Frenchman walked out of the room. Canada blinked. "I think I'm going to go home too... See you later Al." Canada waved goodbye and followed France. Soon all of the other countries began to follow suit until it was just Denmark, Norway, America, Romania, Bulgaria, and England left in the room.

America yawned. "Let's go back to my place Iggy. I'm tired." England scowled. "Don't call me that! Git!" America rolled his bright blue eyes and began to walk out, England following.

Denmark laughed softly. "I think America's got the right idea. C'mon Norge! Let's go back to Copenhagen." Norway sighed softly and nodded. "Farvel Romania. Bulgaria." Norway waved as he left the room, Denmark following after grinning widely.

Bulgaria and Romania were left in the room. Bulgaria sighed and yawned, then rubbed his eyes and groaned. Romania blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "So... Wanna have sex Nikola?" Romania asked nonchalantly, grinning. Bulgaria twitched and punched Romania in the arm. Hard. "No. Not now!" Bulgaria screamed as he stormed out of the conference room. Romania winced and rubbed his arm. "Hey! Wait up Nikola!"

* * *

_:At America's House:_  
America yawned widely and jumped onto his bed, kicking his shoes off. He stretched, rolled onto his side, and promptly fell asleep, snoring rather loudly. England shook his head and shut the bedroom door quietly.

He walked down the stairs and into the large kitchen and opened up a cabinet. He grabbed the small box with his Earl Grey tea and began to boil some water. The Englishman reached for a coffee cup and when the water was done boiling he finished making his tea and sat down at the kitchen table. He smiled softly as he thought and sipped on his tea.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up to see who was texting him. Romania and Norway wanted to make a group chat online. He texted he'd be on in just a minute.

* * *

_:In Copenhagen:_  
"I don't think I want kids. Ever." The spikey haired Dane proclaimed loudly as he sat on the foot of his bed. Norway crossed his arms. "Oh?" Denmark nodded. "Having you as a kid for just a week was torture! I don't think I could handle a kid full time Lukas!"

Norway chuckled and nodded. "I suppose you're right." Denmark grinned and stretched. "Well Norge I'm going to take a nap. I'm so tired!"

Denmark fell back onto the pillows and promptly passed out. Norway smiled softly and rolled his eyes as he shut the door.

_'I want coffee.' _the Norwegian thought as he entered the kitchen. He turned the coffee maker on and waited.

His phone vibrated; Romania texted.

_'Magic Trio chat room now! Get on the computer! Magic Trio business needs to be discussed! Text Arthur!  
-Romania(Vladimir the Amazing)'_

Norway rolled his eyes and texted England, grabbed his cofffee, walked into the living room and turned his laptop on.

* * *

_:In Bulgaria's House:_  
Romania followed Bulgaria into the house. Bulgaria sighed and rubbed his forehead. Finally. No small child running around, following him, messing with things, pushing random buttons, accidentally breaking things, ...well you get the idea... No. Now he had an adult Romania doing that. But it was still better than a child Romania.

"I'm going to go to bed. Try not to break anything Vlad." Bulgaria said with a yawn as he gave the Romanian a quick hug then walked quickly to his room and shut the door. He barely made it to the bed and as soon as he laid down, he was out.

Romania blushed softly and grinned. He went to 'his'(the guest) room and turned his laptop on then sent a text to Norway. A few minutes later and all three nations were on a website and messaging each other.

* * *

_:Now on some website where the Magic Trio are chatting:  
____****____**Vlad-the-Vampire**_ signed in.  
I-will-Troll-you-so-hard signed in.  
_**Flying-Mint-Bunny-Wizard signed in.**_

_**I-will-Troll-you-so-hard**: So what's the business that we need to discuss Vlad?  
_

_**Vlad-the-Vampire: **the spell.  
_

_**Flying-Mint-Bunny-Wizard: **Yes? What about it?  
_

_**Vlad-the-Vampire: **I remember being turned into a kid. Do you guys?  
_

_**Flying-Mint-Bunny-Wizard:** As do I.  
_

_**I-will-Troll-you-so-hard:** I do too. But I also remember that I was me the whole time I was a child. I won't lie. I enjoyed making Denmark and Iceland and everyone take care of everything. It was fun.  
_

_**Flying-Mint-**__Bunny-Wizard: _It was. And I did enjoy eating that god-awful food.  


_**Vlad the Vampire:** Same. You mean McDonald's? x3  
_

_****__Flying-Mint-__Bunny-Wizard:_ Shut up git! Yes. It was actually pretty good. Canada ate play-doh.  


_****__Vlad the Vampire:_ I made Bulgaria worry about me~  


_****__I-will-Troll-you-so-hard:_ I sled down the stairs.  


_****____Flying-Mint-__Bunny-Wizard:_ so we keep this a secret?  


_****____Vlad the Vampire:_ Guess so. I don't know about everyone else, but Bulgaria would be ticked if he knew that I acted like a child on purpose.  


___****__I-will-Troll-you-so-hard:_ Same. So this concludes our small meeting?  


___****____Flying-Mint-__Bunny-Wizard:_ I believe so. Next meeting we have at my house in London?  


___****____Vlad the Vampire:_ Sure.  


_____****__I-will-Troll-you-so-hard:_ Sure. Farvel  


_____****__I-will-Troll-you-so-hard has signed out.  
_

_____****____**Flying-Mint-Bunny-Wizard: **____Well I suppose I'm going to go as well. Goo____dbye Romania._

_____****________****____Vlad the Vampire:____ later losers!_**___  
_**

_____________****____Vlad the Vampire has signed out.  
______****____**Flying-Mint-Bunny-Wizard has signed out.**_

* * *

England finished his tea and shut off his laptop and chuckled softly. Norway rolled his eyes and shut off the laptop and finished the last bit of his coffee. Romania grinned and chuckled as he put his laptop away.

That had been an interesting week, that much was certain. None of the other nations ever found out that the Magic Trio knew what they were doing or that they remembered being children.

* * *

_**A/N: Done~ mkay so I couldn't come up with a great ending, but here you go! I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed the story! You guys are the bested! *gives you all cookies* I'm hoping to have another little fanfic out soon, but again, I'm so lazy. But anyway thanks again you guys! Hope the last chapter was ok and jazz. **_


End file.
